Hero's and thieves
by Ivy.Bug
Summary: 15th century England, twilight style fan fiction. Bella is a Lady kidnapped by group of outlaws for ransom. Can a hostage situation be a rescue? Is pretending to be dead better than an arranged marriage? Cannon pairings - please read and review :D
1. Chapter 1

**Set in 15****th**** century England. Lady Isabella Marie Swan is travelling (reluctantly) to meet her future husband with her beloved servant Alice Brandon. Like everything In Bella's life, it's bound to go awry, but will the trouble they run into be better than the life of a selfish Lord's wife?**

"Cheer up Bella, this frown does not suit you. Show me that beautiful smile that everyone loves." Alice laughed as she snapped her fingers to pull Bella from her revive.

"I'm sorry Alice." Bella mumbled, sighing heavily and looking out of the carriage window. She wished the ride was slower – she didn't like what waited for her at the end. She could hear Phillips words being shouted at her now.

"_Your mother's gone Isabella and you are now my responsibility – well the word pest fits better I think. You __**will**__ travel tomorrow to the south and meet Lord Black – the only thing of value you hold for me is your beauty, so let's not waste it. Lord Black has made a promising offer – you may go and pack now." _His voice stung her heart even now as pure hatred ran through her veins.

"It might not be that bad – he has prospects." Alice smiled in comfort as she tapped Bella's knee, pulling her from her thoughts once again. Bella took the time to observe her friend before she replied. Alice was extremely small, her tap was almost unfelt against Bella's leg. It was probably because of the ridiculous layers of fabric she had been forced into.

"What man does not have prospects these days?" Bella smiled half heartedly, twirling a strand of her mahogany hair around her finger. Her mother's old maid Bertha had dressed her up in the most ridiculous clothes. She looked like the queen of England, not Lady of Dwyer – a small but grand town in the north of England. Her stepfather was a Lord and was very rich indeed, not that she cared much for wealth. She moved from her hair to the deep blue ribbon of her dress. Bella and Alice had been in the carriage for an hour now – only 4 left to go. She felt her stomach churn at the thought – she didn't want this! She wanted to go home! Perhaps even leave home, be free! Not someone's trophy!

"Bella – I am sorry." Alice whispered, her deep blue eyes burning with sympathy as she laid her hand over Bella's. She realised why Bella was so away with the fairies – she was hiding from the truth of it all.

"Please, please Alice – save your sympathy. This is what happens to girls with riches, this is what's supposed to happen." Bella sighed, tears burning her eyes as she held them back. But she wasn't a girl with riches – she was just a shadow with a title. Alice saw her expression, Alice, the girl who knew her better than anyone.

"Oh Bella!" She exclaimed squeezing Bella's hand as tears ran down her own cheeks.

"I won't see you again, please don't go! Please! We will run away, take a ship to France – they won't find us! Please, oh please!" Alice suddenly begged, making Bella gasp in surprise. Alice was the calm one, the one who was always level headed.

"Alice I -." Bella stuttered, unable to fathom words.

"Oh, forgive me! It is not my place to speak so! I am sorry, so sorry." Alice sobbed, her small frame shaking with her sobs. She abruptly pulled her hand away from Bella and covered her face, continuing to cry.

"Let's go." Was the only thing Bella said in response, Alice's face shooting up.

"What?" She sniffled, quickly wiping her eyes.

"Let's go! I'll be damned if I get stuck in a loveless marriage with a brute like Lord Black. Oh Alice. why didn't you tell me sooner?" Bella laughed, a glorious smile filling her face as she embraced her friend. Bella had been too busy grieving for the loss of her life – this was a brilliant idea!

"You would do it? What about the shame? Your father will never have you back." Alice continued in a worried tone, trying to calm her sobs.

"Lord Phillip is _not_ my father and I am my own person Alice. I'm not an object to be bought – anyway I hear France is exquisite this time of year." Bella laughed and Alice squeaked in excitement.

"Bella you're the best!" She thrilled. The joyful moment was suddenly brought to a stop as the carriage shuddered to a halt.

"What's going on?" Bella thought allowed as she stuck her head out of the carriage window, they were nowhere near their destination. The only thing around was thick foliage and tree's, they must be deep within the forest Bella thought.

"Stay here Alice." Bella whispered, unlocking the carriage door and stepping outside. The ground was firm and dusty as she let her dress fall onto it – she didn't care about appearances anymore. Well since she wasn't going to be Lord Blacks wife there was actually no point – she was overjoyed at the idea of not being his wife. She looked quickly from left to right – the only thing around were trees – the road seeming to continue into the dark depths of the forest.

"What is going on?" Bella called to the coachman – Tom she remembered his name was.

"Sorry M' Lady, there's a blockage." He stuttered in response as she walked to the front of the carriage. A huge tree was lying across the road – stopping them from going any further. Bella's heart began the thrum violently in her chest – the base of the tree had been... cut down. They were in the forest. A forest that was rife with bandits and murders – was it a trap? She shook the idea from her mind instantly – she wasn't anyone of importance.

"It's fine... Thomas. We are in for a change of direction anyway. We are headed to France." She smiled up at the old man who looked slightly shocked.

"France M'lady?" He asked, rubbing his balding head.

"Yes, it seems Lord Black is far from my liking." She thrilled with another smile.

"Well I will drink to that miss, careless creature he is – I'm glad you've got a strong head Lady." He laughed toothlessly as he jumped down from his seat and began to turn the horses. Bella just laughed as she turned back towards the carriage, opening the door to see Alice. What she saw was the lack of Alice.

"Alice?" She called in alarm – her heart pounding in her breast as she examined the carriage quickly.

"Alice!" She screamed again, shutting the door and running to the rear end of the carriage.

"Sum thing up M' lady." The old man asked from behind Bella. Bella didn't care much for his words as her eyes began to water. Alice wouldn't run away! She wouldn't!

"Alice!" Bella called again, desperation filling every word.

"Bella!" She heard Alice scream in response, it was muffled – coming from somewhere in the forest. Bella was off before she knew it, her skirts clutched in her hands as she ran.

"Alice!" She screamed once more – followed the distinct sound of a struggle.

"Let go!" She heard her friend cry – it was closer now, just behind the trees. Bella charged through the last of the bushes, sharp branches scratching her face – but she didn't care. Once through she gasped at what she saw. Two men were stood in a small clearing, bickering. They were both extremely tall; one had thick black hair and the other blond. The bond one was skinnier but still muscular as the dark haired one looked like the human equivalent to a bear. Alice hung helplessly over a bear man's shoulder – her arms were tied and mouth gagged. She was kicking and elbowing as they continued to bicker. Anger flooded Bella's expression as she felt herself blush red. That was it!

"Let her go!" Bella screamed, charging straight for the big one – she had no idea what she was going to do but it looked good in her head. The one huge thing she forgot about was the blond. His arms snaked around her waist and pulled her away from the big one. She screamed and thrashed, clawing at the blonds hands. He cursed and let her fall, she wasted no time in her freedom. She punched her fist into his stomach and then across his face – making him fall backwards. The big one was watching her, eyes open wide.

"Now wait a second." He cautioned in a slightly worried tone, Bella didn't know what her face looked like but to scare this man it must have been good. She charged for the big one next, lifting her skirts as she ran. He lowered Alice before dropping her to the ground, ready to catch the advancing girl. As Jasper held his now broken nose he watched as Emmett struggle with the strange girl. She was wearing an elegant dark blue dress and expensive jewels. It was as Jasper predicted – the pretty small girl was the maid, not the Lady. He growled and pushed himself to his feet – Emmett was in so much trouble!

"Easy, easy!" Emmett called as he dodged the blows that Bella threw at him, he really didn't like hitting girls. He dodged and ducked as her murderous glare and blows continued.

"Just listen Lady - ." He tried to protest, shooting a calm hand out to try and reassure the woman – they didn't want to harm anyone. They just wanted the ransom. But as Emmett's hand shot out it hit Bella awkwardly. She stumbled backward and tripped over a rock on the ground. It would be Emmett's luck that instead of falling and getting back up, she fell awkwardly and hit her head on a different rock. The last thing Bella heard was "oh boy" before her vision turned black.

**Dum Dum Dummmmmmm – so we have Alice, Bella, Emmett and Jasper introduced. Just who will we meet next? Please read and find out. Reviews will be loved :D**

**Ivy **


	2. Chapter 2

"Emmett you idiot!" Jasper roared quickly bending down next to Bella, leaning over her and checking her breathing. As he looked down at the woman he realised why she seemed to be worth so much to everyone. Her hair was spread across the ground in thick mahogany curls, her eyelids just the faintest violet and her cheeks flushed red. She was very handsome indeed – but it was not obvious beauty.

"Hey she came at me man, I didn't mean to push her." Emmett replied lamely, getting a glare from Jasper which made him silent.

"Carlisle gave us strict instructions not to harm them." Jasper muttered, ripping his sleeve to make a compress for her head. The cut wasn't deep but he still needed to stop the blood, Carlisle could fix her up later. Hopefully Carlisle would be back from hunting before she did wake up – for some reason Jasper wasn't getting the vibe that she would be _calm_ about the whole situation.

"Bro I'm really sorry, it wasn't my fault – she ran at me." Emmett continued trying to defend himself.

"Grow up Emmett you're twice the size of her." Jasper grumbled, checking Bella's wound again before standing up. Asking Emmett to take care of the whole kidnap was the most stupidest thing that Jasper could have ever done – in his opinion.

"Bella! What have you done to her?" The small woman's voice made Emmett jump, quickly standing by Jasper. Jasper just rolled his eyes and watched as Alice pulled herself into a sitting position – outrage shown clearly on her face. She was a strange creature, her hair extremely short for a girl yet she had the beauty to pull it off. She was dressed exceptionally well for a maid, perhaps she had wealth herself.

"Your friend had a tumble." Jasper explained with a calming smile. Things were already out of hand here – he realised that calming down the situation was for the best.

"I'll give you a tumble!" The small girl shouted in reply, fighting with her bindings – the boys had no idea how she got her gag off. Emmett flinched slightly at her words, moving ever so slightly closer to Jasper. Jasper rolled his eyes and sighed – could today get any better?

"Ah, no wait a second – this had nothing to do with us. We were just trying to kidnap the Lady here and there was a slight mess up. Apparently she didn't like the plan and she fell over." Emmett explained in a rush of speech. Jasper looked at him with an appalled expression – he honestly was not scared of this small creature was he?

"Of course she didn't like being kidnapped you imbecile!" Alice shouted in reply, fighting with her bindings some more. The laugh from Jasper made her freeze, giving him the deadliest glare.

"Don't shoot the messenger." Jasper shrugged and Alice laughed. Making the men freeze this time – it was not amused laughter.

"Fine, take me to your message maker and we will _sort_ this whole thing out." Alice smiled angelically, both Jasper and Emmett gulped. The look on the woman's face made them fear for Carlisle – or Edward, he was the one behind the whole thing. Apparently he was the clever one; Jasper thought both girls would have something to say about that.

"I think you miss-interoperate our meaning miss..." Jasper replied in his casual tone, probing for a name from the small woman.

"Alice. And kidnap is kidnap – adding sugar does not make it any sweeter." Alice replied curtly, using her bound hands to push her short hair out of her eyes.

"Well I'm Jasper and this moron is my brother Emmett. Indeed it does not but we did not mean any harm – as you can see we are both unarmed." Jasper replied quickly – why did making peace with this woman matter so much?

"You're just making it easier and easier for me." Alice smiled as her eyes twinkled; making her seem even more sinister.

"Listen, can we just explain?" Emmett cut in – for some reason Jasper had lost his edge.

"Well?" Alice asked, raising her eyebrow and glaring at the man. She had no idea what they could say to make her feel any better about her unconscious best friend or the fact that she had been suddenly ripped from the carriage, fighting for her life only seconds ago.

"We're outlaws, working ones. We don't usually stoop this low – our father was completely against the idea but we desperately need the money. We were going to release the Lady immediately – no harm intended. We just needed a pay out from Lord Black." Jasper explained in a rush – nearing Alice as he spoke, slowly bending down and undoing her bindings. Alice couldn't comprehend the relief she felt – thank God they were outlaws! She was dreading them to be bandits – outlaws on this land were just like normal people except the lords (mainly lord Black) had it in for them.

"Oh you are morons!" Alice laughed, rubbing her wrists and pushing herself up onto her feet – placing a small hand on her hip.

"Who do you think leaves food and coins on the eastern path? If you asked her Bella would have came willingly – she's all for your cause." Alice laughed; the stupidity of it all was just humorous. She huffed and began to straighten out her skirt as she waited for them to realise just how stupid they were.

"Oh." Jasper sighed, standing up and running his fingers through his hair. Great now he officially was an idiot. Edward was getting it for this. Jasper gasped as Alice was suddenly in front of him; her small hand had a tight grip on his chin, pulling his face down so she could see it.

"Looks like you caught her left hook – that's going to be bad." Alice taunted, tapping his cheek before releasing his face and walking over to Bella. Jasper took a minute to compose himself, he had completely forgotten about his nose. Alice was quickly checking Bella over. Looks like the uneven surface of the forest had caught up with her again; well Bella wouldn't be Bella if she wasn't a klutz. Alice sighed, leaning down to kiss her friends forehead before looking up at the men.

"I think we need to meet this father of yours – Bella will defiantly have something to say about all of this." Alice sighed again, brushing the hair out of Bella's face before standing up, all ready to go.

"We will have to blindfold you." Jasper stated, walking slowly towards where Alice stood. She let out a gust of breath before controlling her expression.

"Fine." She sighed, smiling slightly as Jasper began to fumble in his pocket for the blind folds.

"Emmett, you get the Lady and mind her head." Jasper instructed as he approached Alice holding the blind fold out with a smile.

"Turn around please." He murmured making Alice sigh before turning. He tied the blindfold quickly around her eyes, making sure not to pull it too tight.

"Do you mind if I carry you – Alice?" He asked, slightly unsure about using her name.

"Well I was rather hoping you would, I don't fancy bumping into trees all day." Alice replied in a clipped tone and Jasper laughed – gently picking her up. Jasper turned and nodded to Emmett as he bent down and gently scooped Bella up – being mindful of her head. He already felt extremely guilty and he didn't want to add to the scalding he was going to get from Esme. Oh and then there was the one coming from Carlisle. Urgh and the big one coming from Edward! He might as well not go home – avoid the hassle of it all together. He also didn't like the idea of being around Lady Swan when she woke up – Jasper's nose was already beginning to bruise.

**So what is going on? Thanks for reading and please review :D**

**Ivy XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**P.s All characters belong to Mrs Meyer... ideas are mine :D**


	3. Chapter 3

"Bella? Bella?" A familiar voice whispered. Bella felt her head scream in protest at the sound – if felt like her skull had been cracked in half. She groaned allowed, fighting back towards consciousness.

"That's my girl." Alice smiled, applying a cold towel to Bella's forehead as her eyes began to flutter.

"A –Alice?" Bella groaned, her head turning from side to side as she tried to open her eyes. She didn't even know if her voice was audible enough for Alice to understand.

"I'm here." Alice smiled as Bella's eyes slowly opened, adjusting to the strange light around her.

"W- What's going on?" Bella groaned again, her eyes focusing in on a smiling Alice and a strange woman by her side. Where ever she was it was dark, she could just make out Alice's face and her shape. Was it night time?

"Well, little miss klutz, your rescue attempt went awry and you knocked yourself out – not to say I'm surprised or anything." Alice smiled, removing the cloth from her forehead.

"Alice!" Bella suddenly shrieked, sitting up quickly and staring at the girl. This was probably the worst thing Bella could have done at that moment in time. Her vision went blurry as the room began to spin.

"Easy, easy Bella – I'm here its fine. You really need to lie down." Alice stressed, gently lowering Bella back down.

"Why does this happen to me?" Bella sighed, throwing her arm across her face. The two chuckles made her remove it instantly.

"There called hero wounds dear – life doesn't come free." The strange woman chuckled, her caramel curls falling freely down one side of her body as she smiled at Bella.

"Why's the payment always blood?" Bella asked, her mind bubbling for a debate. The strange woman seemed to be offering one.

"God works in strange ways?" She shrugged, beginning to gather up the scraps of fabric around her.

"I gave up in that answer a long time ago." Bella grumbled, pushing the hair from her face and slowly lifting herself from the floor – this time without any extra pain.

"I told you." Alice smiled at the woman and she just laughed.

"Hang on, where are we?" Bella inquired, her eyes shooting around the room – it looked like a log cabin. Beams of light were pouring in from the celing, lighting the room ever so slightly.

"Oh yes about that, I sort of agreed to us being held hostage for awhile." Alice smiled, Bella's mouth popped open in shock.

"You what?" Bella exclaimed, maybe Alice had been hit on the head too.

"Calm down, everything's fine – and there's a good reason too." Alice interjected; Bella just sighed and rubbed her unharmed temple – great!

"Lady Isabella– I am Esme, my husband is head of our camp. He will explain everything once he returns. Please do not think us wicked, Alice said you were keen to help." The woman – who was now Esme cut in. Her face slightly worried about Bella's reaction – help with what?

"Call me Bella Esme, the whole Lady business is an unwanted formality." Bella sighed, smiling slightly at the woman, Esme's brows creased a little in response.

"Is this one of those things?" Esme whispered to Alice, making the small girl laugh as she nodded.

"It's one of those things." Alice chuckled, beginning to ring out the cloth she still held.

"What things?" Bella groaned, was she still asleep or something?

"Oh you know your general strangeness in general." Alice smiled, making Bella shake her head, stopping instantly and wincing from the pain. Esme noticed the action.

"Perhaps it is best not to move for awhile Bella – my husband shouldn't be gone long and he is skilled with healings." Esme suggested, laying a delicate hand on Bella's shoulder.

"No really I'm fine, the room isn't spinning and I can't hear any ringing. Really I'm fine." Bella assured both herself and the women in front of her.

"I told you she wouldn't stay down." Alice sighed and Esme smiled half heartedly.

"Well I think you could do with some food and water in you, I'll be right back." Esme smiled, pushing herself up and heading for the door.

"Do you mind if I come? I really need some air and a chance to see my surroundings." Bella asked suddenly. The shaded hut was making her claustrophobic already.

"Of course – If you feel well enough?" Esme asked, spinning to smile at the girls before opening the door. The room was instantly filled with light, so it wasn't night time then, but sunset? Bella wondered how long she had been asleep.

"Are you sure about this?" Alice quizzed, raising her eyebrow at Bella – this didn't sound like the best idea.

"Really Alice I'm fine. I just need some air." Bella replied, beginning to push herself off the floor. Alice just groaned and helped her up, there was no point in stopping the girl. Once on her feet Bella took the opportunity to check the ridiculous dress. She let out a small smile when she saw it was stained and ripped. Perhaps today wasn't going to be so bad after all – thank God the ridiculous dress was gone! Bella just sighed and smiled at Alice before walking to where Esme held the door open. Once in the light of the setting sun – Bella could see the features of the woman much more clearly. She was older, yes but extraordinarily beautiful. Her hair fell past her shoulders in soft caramel curls, her eyes a exquisite deep green. Her face was heart shaped and filled with laugh lines. This didn't make her seem older, it emphasised everything about her and made her glow. Bella smiled kindly at the woman as she passed, wondering what she herself looked like. Probably half dead with a hay stack for hair and a completion as green as the trees she saw before her. She gasped then – there were a lot of tree's indeed. Where she stood was at the entrance to a thatched house and before her was a whole town. There were small thatched houses everywhere, all seeming to circle around a fire in the centre of the clearing. There were trees everywhere. Bella didn't even know how they found this place, it seemed magical to behold. With tree houses set up high above her and intertwining rope bridges and ladders. If ever she imagined an outlaw's camp – this was it. The setting sun set a red glow over the place as the shadows of the trees encroached.

"It's wonderful." Bella whispered, getting a small laugh from Esme.

"Not too bad for a bandits hide out?" She joked and this time Bella laughed.

"Not at all, if this is the life- sign me up." Bella smiled and Esme laughed again, laying a hand on Bella's shoulder.

"Come; let us get you some food." Esme smiled, slowly taking her hand and leading her towards the middle of the clearing where the fire stood. There were large benches, made from fallen trees that Bella didn't notice before. Esme gently led her to one before walking away.

"Oh Alice, what is going on?" Bella laughed.

"I have no idea; I just know we can trust them. Besides why not enjoy ourselves why we're here?" Alice thrilled, tapping Bella's knee and smiling widely.

"We still need to find out what's going on." Bella sighed and Alice frowned.

"I don't think we're going to like what we here." She whispered and Bella's brow creased in confusion.

"Whatever makes you say that?" She inquired; her voice faded slightly – all enthusiasm gone.

"It seems that our kidnapers are not actually kidnapers Bella – they're the rescue party." Alice muttered, her eyes burning with a kind of sympathy that Bella couldn't read. Esme's approach made Alice silent. She just tapped Bella's leg again and smiled at the woman.

"Chicken and potatoes?" Esme asked, hesitantly handing plates to Bella and Alice. They both smiled in appreciation, even if the food was horrible, Bella didn't care – she was famished.

The food was not bad at all, it was strangely delicious. After finishing their meal and being on their second cup of water – the women began to talk and laugh. As the rest of the camp saw the normalness of the whole situation – certain people began to drift nearer.

"Oh Bella this is Jessica Stanley and Angela Weber, they came from the west when the crops failed." Esme introduced the two women who stood in front of them.

"It's lovely to meet you." Both Alice and Bella replied getting a confused look from one of the women.

"Lovely? I thought there would be a lot more drama involved in this whole situation?" The woman Bella identified as Jessica asked, flipping her brown hair and smiling.

"Well Esme has promised to explain – and I don't _think _my life is in danger." Bella replied, her voice not carrying the hint of doubt that she thought she would be. It was quite impressive. It was beginning to annoy her how everybody else knew that something was going on though.

"No, no of course not. I'm sure everything will be revealed in due course." The second woman who Bella had identified as Angela smiled; her straight dark hair was pulled back into braids.

"It will be, Carlisle is the expert on educating people in certain times of crisis. His telling you will be far better than mine." Esme chuckled, Bella gasped in shock.

"Carlisle – as in Carlisle Cullen?" Bella asked suddenly, watching as Esme's face grew confused. The conversation was suddenly cut short when a strange sound filled the clearing. It was a low but clear whistle. Bella surmised it was a good sign by the wide grin that spread across Esme's face.

"They're back." She thrilled, standing up and dusting off her skirt. Everyone seemed to be looking at a certain part of the wood – perhaps it was too early for Alice and Bella's eyes. When Bella's eyes did adjust, she gasped at what she saw. The shadow of a man leading a group out of the forest was all too familiar to Bella. She didn't know why she did it, but Bella pushed herself up and stood next to Esme. She had a feeling that this explanation was not going to be pleasant.


	4. Chapter 4

The man Bella recognised was indeed Carlisle Cullen. Unless she was mistaken. He appeared from the shadow of the forest carrying a large sack. As the fire light hit him, his blond hair gleamed against the darkness. He was older than Bella remembered, his face ever so slightly wrinkled but still holding a handsome quality. He was followed by a crowd who held torches and also carried objects. Bella couldn't see any actual people, just the large shadow and murmurs of a crowd. Esme approached Carlisle quickly, placing a kiss on his cheek as a smiled spread across his face. He let the sack slip from his grasp as he stretched – continuing to smile at his wife.

"How are the boy's?" Esme asked him, winding a piece of his hair behind his ear.

"As reckless as always, but we're getting better." Carlisle laughed in response. Protests were instantly shouted from the crowd behind him – closely followed by laughter. The sound of Carlisle's voice brought back a memory of Bella's mother that stung her chest – making her wince ever so slightly. Alice noticed Jasper and Emmett appear from the woods next, both carrying something heavy. Once Jasper saw Bella up on her feet he threw Alice a smile. She chuckled quietly and instantly removed her gaze, a smug expression on her face.

"We have guests." Esme whispered to her husband, making his head snap up and focus on the two women who stood by the fire.

"Lady Swan?" He asked in an unsure tone, squinting ever so slightly. The name he gave her made her slightly confused but she shook it off. She thought her mother and him shared a friendship – where was the formality coming from?

"It's me Carlisle, a slightly confused version of myself – but it's me." Bella laughed, watching as he approached her. For a second Bella wondered what she looked like to him, hair tatted and dress smeared with mud – hardly the Lady.

"And so it is, it seems I have a great amount of explaining to do." He smiled warmly as he came to a stop before her. Bella shook her head and turned to see Alice.

"It seems so -." She whispered but was unable to finish her words before her face was seized.

"Good Lord! What happened to your head?" Carlisle exclaimed, holding Bella's face ever so gently as he angled it towards the light to see. There was blood in Bella's hairline and a slight gash on the side of her head.

"Oh- I –Erm. It's nothing, I tripped in the woods." Bella winced as his finger probed a sensitive area.

"Yer right after Emmett pushed her." Jasper called, his arms crossed over his chest smugly.

"I did not!" Emmett exclaimed, throwing daggers at his brother.

"You so did." Jasper sniggered, watching as Esme's expression turned to rage. Emmett was practically shaking with fear.

"Emmett, what did I tell you?" A strange voice exclaimed, stepping out from the crowd and coming to stand next to Carlisle. Bella gasped silently as the fire light hit his features. He was extraordinarily handsome. Outrage was shown clearly on his face but it changed to a kind smile when his eyes met Bella's. Her heart shuddered involuntarily as she looked at the stranger. His green eyes boring into her own, his bronze hair seemed to flicker in the fire light.

"I didn't!" Emmett exclaimed lamely again, getting a glare from the stranger this time.

"No, no please it was my fault. I don't do well on uneven surfaces – Emmett had nothing to do with it." Bella insisted, her cheeks flushing deep red as the words left her lips. Her eyes instantly hit the ground as she avoided ogling at the man again.

"See!" Emmett exclaimed smugly.

"Whatever – I saw it." Jasper snorted in response, moving away from his brother and standing near Alice.

"Boys!" Esme scalded, placing her hands on her hips and shaking her head. Emmett flinched slightly but still glared at Jasper.

"It doesn't seem too deep; I still think that perhaps -." Carlisle began to ponder, still examining Bella's face and completely forgetting the situation around him.

"Carlisle, really I'm fine. I woke up didn't I?" Bella interrupted him, gently removing his hand from her face.

"But still, I feel unbelievably guilty. Maybe we shouldn't have-." He tried to continue before Bella cut him off.

"I tripped on a stone; unless you purposely put it there I doubt any blame can befall you Carlisle." She smiled. His laughter surprised her slightly but she hid it.

"You are so much like her– she was the martyr type. Unless a limb is hanging off, there is no need for attention – correct?" Carlisle laughed and Bella blushed crimson.

"It's seems you know me all too well. But I do believe there is something you wish to discuss with me." Bella finished, her tone becoming slightly serious as she shook of the memory of her mother – she was still fragile about it.

"Indeed, let us move indoors – I think it is a private issue." Carlisle replied, his smile instantly disappearing as his expression became serious.

"As you wish." Bella replied hesitantly, trying to read something in Carlisle's expression. Either he was hiding it well or it wasn't there.

"Eleazar, Eric, Mike – take watch. I will be back shortly - Bella this way please." Carlisle instructed to the shadow that was the crowd behind him. Before turning and taking one of the torches from the party. Then he began walking ahead, leading the way to a small log cabin that sat alone in the clearing. Alice immediately skipped to Bella's side and took her hand, throwing her a reassuring smile as they followed Carlisle. Bella suddenly looked over her shoulder as she walked. Her eyes falling on Esme, as she still stood by the fire, a calm expression on her face. Bella's eyes then reluctantly flickered to the stranger who had been standing by Carlisle. He was speaking to the woman next to him, but his gaze seemed to meet Bella's. A look flickered across his face that Bella didn't understand, she shook her head and turned to see where she was going – trying to get her mind off the man.

"This is the only cabin we have spare, Esme tried her best to make it accommodating." Carlisle stated, stopping Bella's pondering as they stepped through the doorway of the small log house. Carlisle held the torch high as he lit two candles on a small wooden table in the middle of the room.

"Please, I think you should both take a seat for this." Carlisle stressed, his face seeming hesitant. He quickly stuck the torch in the moist ground outside before returning and shutting the door. Alice noticed that there was a large straw mattress in the corner of the room, she bounded to it and sat cross laggard. Bella settled for an old stool that stood by the table, Carlisle just began to pace the length of the room.

"I do not know how much of what I say you will believe, but I can only try." Carlisle laughed awkwardly, rubbing his chin as he continued to pace.

"Carlisle, please – just tell us." Bella stressed, reaching out and capturing his arm – making him freeze.

"Please?" She repeated, a small smile falling on her lips as she looked up at the man. He sighed heavily and kneeled in front of her.

"What If I were to tell you that our kidnapping you was not a kidnap, but a rescue?" He asked hesitantly, studying Bella's face.

"That would make sense I suppose. No one here has treated us cruelly and I know that you are not capable of such an action. Although I am curious as to what we needed to be rescued from?" Bella asked, she knew the tree being in their path was deliberate – but she wasn't that important to anyone. Was she?

"There used to be a group among us – Nomads if you like. Consisting of a woman and two men. The leader was James and although he sported all the qualities of a gentle and kind person – he was far from. My son heard them over talking a few weeks ago; a certain Lord had offered a large sum for the death of a certain Lady. He would pay in silver and hold back the banishment charges on the deliverer." Carlisle finished in a slow tone, waiting for Bella to realise what he was saying.

"I take it you believe the Lady to be me?" Bella asked, slightly unsure about the whole thing. She didn't know that anyone held such a grudge against her – well there was one person. But he had already extracted punishment on her, sending her to marry Lord Black.

"Indeed, I am sorry but that is the truth of the situation." Carlisle stressed, his face becoming deeply sympathetic as he looked up at Bella. Bella was in a slight state of shock; her palms began to sweat as her heart pounded in her chest. Her vision became hazy as she slowly drew in a breath.

"Tell me Carlisle – W-who was the Lord?" Bella asked, trying to keep her breaths even and her expression calm. Carlisle took a deep breath and struggled to fathom the words. He didn't know how she would react. He had to tell her though; truth was what she needed now.

"The Lord was Dwyer Bella – your stepfather."

**Dum Dummmm Dummmmmm! Sorry, I'm just having too much fun writing this. Please read and review – I do love feedback. Thanks. **

**Ivy **


	5. Chapter 5

"The bog eyed cretin! How _dare_ he!" Alice screeched from the corner of the room - Carlisle didn't look at the woman as she continued to rant about the Lord. His eyes were focused on Bella. He noticed her breaths hand became shallower; her complexion was slightly white as she stared at the floor.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked, his voice only a whisper but she heard him. She lifted her head slowly, her eyes reluctantly meeting Carlisle's. He gasped quietly as guilt ripped through his chest. Bella's face was still white, her eyes filled with the tears that she refused to cry.

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry." He finished, taking her hand in his – his expression becoming a mask of pure sympathy.

"D- Don't – this isn't your fault. This was what I expected." Bella replied, her voice shook ever so slightly as she blinked the tears from her eyes.

"Expected? Bella I don't understand." Carlisle stressed – how had she anticipated such a move? What had she done to deserve such a thing?

"I guess you could say we never got on well." Bella whispered, her eyes falling back to the floor as her blood ran cold. She thought the marriage was punishment enough – apparently Dwyer wanted her out of the way completely.

"Is that reason to kill you?" Carlisle laughed nervously, his brow furrowing in confusion.

"I know things that he doesn't want public –I cause a predicament for him." She whispered, her eyes coming back up to meet Carlisle's.

"Bella – What things? If there is danger here you must tell me." He stressed, squeezing her hand lightly as he tried to read her expression. Something in his words made her tenses, her eyes beginning to dart around the room.

"I'm sorry Carlisle, so sorry. I have put you and your people in danger here. This is my fault. I must leave you at once." Bella stated in a rush of words. The tears she fought to hold back now running freely down her cheeks.

"Shh, No everything is fine. I believe this to be the safest place for you in this particular situation. You must trust me Bella." Carlisle stressed his eyes boring into her own as his expression became serious.

"I do Carlisle, I am so glad to see you again. I am just sorry to be a burden, I just - ." Bella didn't finish her words as she closed her eyes and exhaled sharply.

"Bella, it is no burden. I'm sorry; I must give you more time to process all of this." Carlisle smiled kindly, watching as she took a deep breath.

"Thank you, for everything. I promise I will explain in the morning, It's just so -." Bella stated, her words trailing off as she shrugged.

"It's fine, really. I must let you rest and I shall see you in the morning." Carlisle laughed, slowly releasing her hand as he rose to his feet.

"Please thank Esme for me, she has been so kind. And I think I should thank Jasper and Emmett – I guess I gave them quite a scare." Bella smiled half heartedly as she looked up at him – cheeks still wet from her tears.

"Don't worry, I shall tell them. Perhaps you will see them at breakfast tomorrow?" Carlisle asked and Bella just nodded. A sense of comfort and belonging filling her chest at the invitation. Carlisle didn't say anything else as he nodded to Bella and left the room. As soon as he shut the door, a frown fell on his face. He knew the news would upset her but, it seemed to hit deeper than just a complication that she was awaiting. What did she know that would be so hazardous for Dwyer?

Esme was already on her feet before Carlisle had approached the benches.

"How did she take it?" His wife asked, her face filled with concern as she held her hands over her heart.

"How well can someone take it?" Carlisle asked, a shadow of a smile lighting his expression as he captured her hand and sat down on one of the benches.

"Not well then?" Jasper enquired from the bench opposite, taking a sip of water from his cup. On either side of Jasper were Emmett and Edward. Carlisle noticed that most of the camp had gone off to bed. It was only his wife and son's who remained. He didn't know where his daughter in law was, she wasn't exactly keen on Bella's presence in the camp.

"No, the strange thing is that it didn't shock her." Carlisle replied, still pondering on what reason there could be for wanting her dead. She wasn't of noble blood.

"She wasn't shocked by the fact her step-father tried to kill her!" Edward interjected, his face astonished.

"No, she said it was to be expected." Carlisle shrugged to his son, Edwards face suddenly fell into a frown of confusion. Well that was unexpected.

"So it didn't affect her at all?" Emmett asked, also looking confused.

"Of course it affected her Emmett – someone's trying to kill her!" Jasper exclaimed, nudging his brother and rolling his eyes.

"Keep it down! The girl has been through enough today to hear that we are talking about her!" Esme hissed in warning, making Jasper and Emmett mutter apologies whilst Edward laughed.

"To answer your question Emmett – She didn't become hysterical. I think the news hit her deeper than just shock. I believe the morning will show how she feels about the situation." Carlisle answered his son – not that it took any confusion out of the circumstances.

"Indeed – I do hope she is alright. She is such a lovely girl." Esme fretted, placing her hand on her heard again as she looked to Carlisle. He sighed and kissed her forehead, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"I'm sure she will be. She asked me to thank you for being so kind." He smiled at his wife and her answering grin was dazzling.

"She also wanted me to thank you two clowns." Carlisle smiled at Emmett and Jasper who were quietly bickering. They both stopped and looked at each other confused. They were under the impression that they had messed up the whole mission.

"I don't think we should speculate on the situation further tonight, I for one am exhausted. Let the morning bring what it must." Carlisle smiled, returning his gaze to Esme.

"I have to go and find Rose – good night." Emmett yawned, stretching and jumping up.

"Goodnight." Esme smiled, watching as Emmett strolled off towards his and Rosalie's house.

"I'm following his lead for once. See you all in the morning." Jasper smiled, standing up and kissing Esme's cheek before leaving for his and Edwards's cabin.

"Edward?" Carlisle asked with a laugh. Edward just smiled and shook his head.

"No I'm waiting out here for awhile – I'll put the fire out." He explained and Esme laughed.

"His snoring can't be that bad?" Esme joked and Edward rolled his eyes.

"You have no idea mother." He sighed, making both his parents laugh.

"Well if you got married you wouldn't have to share with Jasper." Carlisle pointed out with a taunting grin.

"Goodnight father." Edward smiled, watching as his parents rose and said their goodbyes before strolling off – hand in hand. As soon as everyone was gone Edward let out a heavy breath. For some reason today had been horribly nerve-racking. He had no idea why of course. There was this feeling in the centre of his chest – he couldn't quite place what it was. He sighed again, turning his body to lie across the bench so he could look up at the sky. The stars didn't seem as bright as he remembered them – he wondered if the light of the fire was the cause... or perhaps it was something else? As he lay pondering he felt his eyes reluctantly flicker over to the cabin where Bella was staying – it happened a few times that night.

**I know it's short but... Oh well. Did you get it? Please tell me you noticed a mild reference – a new moon one maybe? Thank you so much for reading and especially reviewing – I do love your comments. :D**

**Ivy xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

In the morning Bella had to double back just to realise where she was. She sat up slowly on the oddly comfortable straw mattress – rubbing her neck and groaning. The throbbing in her head had been replaced by the world's worst headache! She quickly re-thought her thank you to Jasper and Emmett last night. As she stretched and considered the situation – it could be worse, she could be dead for one. She quickly shook her head of the thought and began to get up. She managed to skilfully roll of the bed, succeeding in not jolting Alice. She sighed in relief when she was on her feet, turning to look down at the small bundle that was her friend. Alice had hogged all the blanket and now slept completely hidden within it. Bella just laughed and began to tip toe around the small cabin. She realised how oblivious she had been last night, the small place was indeed charming. It was a large square room in shape – a small table stood in the middle with two small stools. There was a cotton cloth draped over the battered piece, a cup acting as a vase as a small bunch of flowers occupied it. In the far corner was the bed and at the opposite end of the room was a large wooden trunk. Bella noticed a bowl of water and a wash cloth sitting on the top of the piece. She sighed in reliefe and quickly made towards it. Once she had silently managed to wash all traces of blood from her and untangle her hair - the day seemed brighter already. She quickly braded her hair before looking down at her shift. Her dress had been completely ruined, not that she was complaining – although there was now the problem of what she would wear. Bella huffed in frustration and turned around, only to freeze when she noticed a pile of fabric on a stool next to the chest. She rifled the pile and found two dresses – one very much smaller than the other. A smile graced Bella's lips as she picked pot the larger garment and threw it over her head – pulling it into place. She somehow managed to fasten the bodice herself before straightening out the skirt. She had no idea what she looked like – but she was happy with the dress, its simple brown colour seemed warm. As Bella continued to fidget she heard the sound of faint laughter outside, she wondered how late it was? Half the camp must be up by now. She contemplated waking Alice but thought against it – she needed her sleep. Bella tiptoed back over to the bed and pulled something from under its corner before leaving the room. Slowly shutting the house door behind her.

"Bella!" A familiar voice boomed form quite a distance away – Bella turned to see a smiling Emmett sitting by the fire, waving her over. Bella waved shyly before advancing towards him – he wasn't alone by the fire. Bella suddenly felt very self conscious – she didn't know half of the people there.

"Good morning Emmett." She greeted, keeping her eyes on the floor.

"Bella, how was your sleep?" Another familiar voice greeted, Bella turned suddenly to see Carlisle standing behind her – Esme by his side.

"Wonderful, it reminded me of Fullshore." Bella smiled hesitantly, the word seeming hard to produce as a sting hit her chest.

"I'm pleased – you do seem a lot better." Carlisle smiled in response, his eyes immediately scanning her hairline for any blood or further injury.

"Indeed, I feel quite myself." Bella laughed in response.

"I am so happy to hear it –please have a seat." Esme interjected a warm smile on her lips as she gestured to the bench behind Bella. She quickly sat down on the bench opposite Jasper, Emmett and a strange blond woman she didn't know. The look she gave Bella made her cheeks flush and her eyes drop to the floor – it was a scowl.

"I believe I have some explaining to do." Bella muttered to Carlisle as he took a seat next to Jasper, Esme sat down next to her.

"It is not necessary." Carlisle replied, his tone calm and understanding.

"N –No I do, it is only fair. Besides, I have something for you." She smiled, fiddling with the purse before handing it over. Carlisle took it hesitantly before opening it, when he did he gasped.

"Bella, what is this?" He asked, his eyes wide with shock.

"It's for you and the people here – and to say thank you." Bella replied, her voice firm while she smiled at him.

"Bella, I can't except this – it's a large amount of money." Carlisle breathed, looking up at her for an explanation.

"I implore you to take it Carlisle, It's my dowry - All that I am worth in this world. And I have very little need for it now." Bella smiled, it weakened slightly as her words came out. Carlisle studied her expression for a moment as she heard Esme gasp at her side.

"You may need it when all this is resolved." Carlisle stressed, still trying to hand it back.

"I will be lucky to still have my life when I leave here Carlisle – money means little to me as it always did. Besides, it is not my money to take back – unless you want to consult Lord Dwyer?" Bella asked with a smirk, making the small gathering laugh – apart from the blonde woman.

"That is one meeting I shall be happy to put off." Carlisle laughed breathlessly as he smiled at Bella.

"Indeed. But it is my one wish that you should have it – I surmise the life of an outlaw is not a pleasant one?" Bella asked, her tone becoming serious as she meant every word that she said.

"Are you sure about this?" Carlisle asked, his brow creasing ever so slightly.

"If there is anything I am still sure of – it is this." Bella smiled, Carlisle's answering grin was dazzling as Bella felt Esme's hand pat her shoulder. She whispered her thank you, Bella just smiled.

"But I do believe there is something else I have to give you." Bella stressed, her mood becoming serious again.

"What else can you give us Bella – you have fed us or a whole season." Carlisle laughed, attaching the pouch of coins to his belt.

"I promised you an explanation – and I'm going to give you one." Bella sighed, her eyes falling to the ground for only a second before she took a deep breath and began.

"I told you I must leave because it is not only Dwyer who will be after me now. Lord Black is an extremely proud man – I'm his property now. Whether I have run or been kidnapped doesn't matter – he will find me and I am _not_ putting you in that danger." Bella stated simply – her eyes darting around the gathering before they fell on Carlisle again.

"Alice said you where running to France?" Esme stressed, her hand resting on her chest again.

"I –Alice is the only person I have in this world –and she was not getting pulled into this with me. I was going to get her to France, she has a niece who is still alive. T- Then I was going to come back – settle things with Dwyer." Bella admitted, her eyes falling to the floor as her cheeks blushed ever so slightly.

"Why don't you then, instead of hiding in here from your own father." The blond woman hissed – her eyes glaring at Bella.

"Rose!" Esme scalded but the woman just shrugged – still glaring at Bella.

"Lord Dwyer is _not_ my father. Charlie Swan was my Father – a simple fisherman at Fullshore. I lived a little bit above the starvation line for 12 years of my life. I shall never forget the day it all changed, the day I held my dying father in my arms and shushed his cried as blood soaked my skin. I was twelve years old!" Bella snapped at the woman – she couldn't stand people calling Dwyer her father! He would never be man enough to match up to her own father. The blonde girls face turned to shock before she controlled it – Bella scowling her this time.

"Blood? Bella your father died in the water didn't he?" Carlisle asked, his face becoming a mask of confusion.

"Lord Dwyer told us he had died – road down especially to tell us. I didn't believe a word that came out of his mouth – but mother did. I raced down to the drag in – a small patch of bank far down the river. It's the place he always swam to when his boat capsized or a storm got him. He was there, lying still and pale on the ground. I remember screaming before I reached him – there was a large gash in his chest, like a stab wound. He had the smallest bit of air left in him, I asked him who did it and he said Dwyer. When he passed I still stayed with him. I was so distraught I didn't hear them coming. Dwyer's men had come to hide the body – they snatched me up and took me to him. He said two deaths in one day would kill my mother - he said he would enjoy my death another time." Bella whispered, her heart aching as she remembered the day she described.

"Did Renee know?" Carlisle whispered, his face showing deep sympathy.

"No, she wouldn't believe me. There was no body and Dwyer was being so comforting and supportive. When he asked her to marry him – she didn't refuse. She said it was all she could do to support us now. I later found out that she was a Lady – Lady Renee of Berchland. She was originally meant to marry Lord Williams as her father wished - she left that life to be with my father." Bella stated as Carlisle gasped.

"Lord Dwyer used to be Lord William. Did she not know?" Carlisle stressed, realising how the whole situation had lead to this point.

"She never met him, just as I had never met Lord Black. She didn't know it was his pride and greed that made him kill my father so that she would be weak enough to claim. He plays game's Carlisle, he is calculating and patient. He killed my father and he will not wait long to kill me." Bella finished.

"He will not get to you here Bella – I promise you that." Carlisle replied, stretching out and taking her hand - a smile gracing his lips.

"I am not worth that much trouble Carlisle." Bella replied, her eyes sinking to the floor.

"Like hell you're not! Would have killed the heathen years ago if you would have let me!" Alice suddenly exclaimed, making Bella jump as she appeared at her side.

"Alice you scared me!" Bella laughed and Alice just shrugged.

"Not as much as you freaked me – disappearing like that!" Alice scalded, crossing her small arms over her chest and raising an eyebrow.

"As if I'm risking a black eye to wake you up." Bella laughed and Alice joined in – remembering the time Alice knocker her out unconsciously. The memory suddenly made Bella remember Jasper.

"I am sorry about that." Bella stressed, only just noticing the purple nose that the man had.

"Nothing more than he deserves." A voice laughed. The laughter did something strange to Bella's heart – it began to beat out of rhythm. She turned slowly to see the strange bronze haired man sitting next to Carlisle, a crooked smile on his face that made Bella flush.

"I- If you think so..." She stuttered with an uneven laugh – probing for a name.

"Edward. And yes, trust me – he deserves it." Edward laughed, making Bella smile reluctantly. Her heart continued to pound in her chest as she tried to keep her eyes off Edward – she wasn't going to succeed for long.

**Explanation is over – it's getting fun from here on in. Will the nomads make a re-appearance? How will the girls adapt to outlaw life? Will Jasper and Edward help with the situation? Please continue to read and please please please review! Means so much :D Thank you,**

**Ivy XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	7. Chapter 7

"Esme let me help you with those." Bella stated, standing after noticing Esme with a very large basket of laundry. The morning had passed slowly, it mainly consisted of Bella listening as Jasper and Alice were deep in conversation – everyone else had things to do.

"Oh no Bella really I'm fine." Esme smiled, although Bella could see right through it.

"Please. I'm remarkably good at washing – its one of the only skills I have." Bella joked, making Esme laugh.

"I'm only going down the stream." She answered, raising her eyebrow. Probably in warning of just how boring the task was.

"Well, all the more reason to come." Bella smiled, standing next to Esme and taking hold of a handle. Esme sighed in defeat and let it fall – swinging between them as they walked.

"God this is heavy!" Bella huffed and Esme laughed.

"Oh I know – if there is one thing men are good for its dirtying clothes!" Esme chuckled and Bella laughed, watching her feet as they trudged down a small slope and into the woods. Bella hoped the stream was close by – really close by.

"**Hey mike – what do you think about the new girl?" Eric shouted up to his friend, pushing a bundle of hay up onto the roof.**

"**What don't I think of her!" Mike laughed, grabbing the hay and dragging it next to him.**

"**I can see why Lord Black wanted her – Id pay good money for that." Eric laughed, turning his head to see Bella and Esme just disappearing into the woods. **

"**Second that!" Mike laughed, untying the bundle and spreading the hay out.**

"**Hey, you think she would go for us?" Eric asked, a wicked smile on his lips.**

"**Hell yer – I bet you she will fall me by the end of the week." Mike laughed, thinking extremely highly of himself.**

"**Fall?" Eric asked – another wicked smile lighting his lips.**

"**Oh yer!" Mike laughed, jumping from the roof and smiling at Eric. Both men began to snigger and continue their vulgar chatter – not hearing the footsteps behind them.**

"**Hey Mike." A familiar voice greeted, Mike turned – still smiling. The one thing he did not expect was Edwards's fist colliding with his nose. Mike cried out and fell to the floor, squealing and rolling around like a small child.**

"**What's your problem?" Eric screamed in a slightly high pitched voice –cowering ever so slightly under Edwards' murderous glare.**

"**My problem is little slime balls who think they have the right to talk about a woman in such a manner!" Edward roared, making both men flinch.**

"**We were just kidding around." Eric replied pathetically.**

"**Well I'm not –I know what's in your perverted little minds. I you have any brains at all, you will remove such thoughts immediately before I have to make you!" Edward finished, rage showing clearly on his face as both men nodded quickly in response.**

"**Good!" Edward spat – turning quickly and striding back off to work. As he passed Carlisle- his father threw him a proud smile. But there was something underneath it – either suspicion or hope.**

"What was that about?" Alice breathed, looking back at Jasper who sat opposite her.

"I have no idea – Edwards been acting really strange lately." Jasper laughed, shaking his head and smiling at Alice.

"Strange?" She enquired, her brow furrowing ever so slightly.

"Yes, when Emmett and I tracked them down he was adamant to get home – last night he was strange and today he's even stranger! I have no idea what's going on." Jasper laughed and Alice immediately began to ponder. What indeed was going on?

"Don't worry – I'm sure he will get himself together soon." Jasper assured the small woman – laying his hand gently on her lap. When she grasped it in both of her hands, he looked up at her surprised.

"I hope your right." She smiled, stunning him into silence. They sat there for awhile, Alice just smiling and Jasper kicking himself for things to say.

"B –Bella said you were headed to France?" He blurted out – he just wanted to keep her talking.

"Oh well yes, It was one of my fabulous last minute ideas." Alice chuckled, and Jasper became suddenly intrigued.

"Why France?" He asked, a curious expression on his face. Alice seemed reluctant to answer at first, squeezing his hand slightly before speaking.

"I don't think I would have gone – I just wanted to get Bella safe. Where she is, is my home really." Alice admitted, her cheeks flushing ever so slightly as she smiled again.

"Funny, Bella said the same thing about you. I thought you had family there?" Jasper enquired, realising there was a whole new depth to this woman.

"Family? No, they're all dead and if any where alive I would wish them the same fate." Alice laughed, shuddering slightly at the word family.

"Why? What forms such a close bond between a maid and Lady?" Jasper continued, he couldn't help the questions that just bubbled to mind but Alice wasn't objecting.

"I – I can sort of see things that are going to happen, kind of like blurry visions. My parents said it was witchcraft, they were extremely religious. Anything that couldn't be explained was demonic in their eyes, they were going to give me in to the church - so I ran away. I didn't get a week behind me before I was half dead with exhaustion – Bella was on a ride in the forest when she found me. I told her everything and she immediately made me her maid, took care of me – she said we were the same, people the world had forgotten to remember." Alice finished, a smile again on her lips as she thought about Bella.

"She sounds like an extraordinary woman." Jasper smiled, running his hand through his hair.

"She is indeed, but you have made me curious now – why are you not critical or frightened of me?" Alice asked, her face becoming open as she smiled at him.

"Frightened? Oh, about the vision thing. Well we have our own little freaks here as well you see. Believe me I have seen stranger." Jasper laughed, grinning as Alice looked confused.

"Who? Please tell me." She asked, almost bouncing on her seat as she smiled. Jasper took a moment to admire the woman sitting opposite him. Her bright blue eyes, wide and alert – her cheeks flushed ever so slightly as her hair was ruffled into small spikes.

"W- Well you see, Edward has got an extraordinarily good read on people. Almost like he's psychic or something. That's probably why he attacked Mike a second ago, he hates when peoples thought are less than pleasant about someone he knows or cares about. A – And erm I have been told I can influence people, well their moods. Although it's hard to believe." Jasper laughed nervously, his eyes falling to the ground.

"No – no not at all. I'm a very personal person and so is Bella, it shocked me slightly when she confided in Carlisle in front of a group – and me telling you about myself so freely? You must have a talent!" Alice chuckled, feeling more comfortable than she had felt in a long time. She wasn't use to this. This feeling of calm and peace – she only usually felt it around Bella. Either Jasper had a really good gift – or Alice was under the influence of something else.

"**Oh my feet!" Bella exclaimed, gently prying her shoe off – she had been on her feet all day! Washing with Esme had taken 2 hours and then hanging it all out took another hour. She had then volunteered to help with making the bread for dinner – a task more gruelling than expected. Alice just chuckled as she undid Bella's dress ties.**

"**You did offer." Alice laughed, finishing her job and moving to sit in the stool opposite Bella.**

"**I know, well Esme needed the help – I wanted to help some how." Bella sighed, yawning as she stretched.**

"**Come on, you need sleep." Alice smiled, standing up and beginning to get ready for bed.**

"**Did you have fun talking to Jasper?" Bella enquired, the pair had speant almost all day by the fire talking. Bella had no idea what about.**

"**O –Oh erm yes, he is a erm very interesting person." Alice muttered, fidgeting with her dress as she scurried about.**

"**Did you discuss anything in particular?" Bella asked, trying to make general conversation since she hadn't seen Alice all day.**

"**W –WELL ERM, Oh yes Edward punched Mike Newton – Jasper said it was odd." Alice suddenly exclaimed, making Bella jump ever so slightly.**

"**What? Why on earth did he do that?" Bella exclaimed, her hand covering her heart in the shock of it all. Edward seemed like such a calm and gentle person.**

"**Oh it was for a good reason, apparently Mike isn't the purist minded of the bunch. Although, Jasper did say that Edward has been acting odd recently." Alice continued, stripping to her nightdress and slipping into bed.**

"**Odd?" Bella enquired, he seemed normal to her.**

"**Yes, it started yesterday before he came back to the camp with Carlisle and today he was stranger apparently." Alice yawned as Bella quickly slid into bed next to her.**

"**Strange." Bella whispered and Alice just nodded as she snuggled into bed. Hopefully Bella could examine the situation for herself in the Moring – well hopefully.**

Sadly, Bella didn't make it until morning. Alice was blanket hogging and the night was strangely cold. Bella sat up slowly and rubbed her arms, trying to find some warmth. From the cracks in the shutters that covered the windows, Bella could see flickering light. She quickly slipped out of bed and picked up a large cloak – wrapping it around her form before heading out into the night. She realised that the fire was still lit and it was probably the warmest place in the whole camp. Bella clutched the fabric of the cloak around her body tightly as she made for the orange flames. She froze when she saw a figure that she recognised, sitting by the fire – it was Edward. Bella stood frozen for a second before she continued towards him. She noticed he had a small book in his hand as she approached – his bronze hair shining in the firelight. The sound of her footsteps alerted him, his head snapped up and Bella gasped silently. The fire made his eyes a brilliant shade of emerald – glowing in the light.

"Bella." He greeted, standing up – seeming to take a deep breath and fidgeting ever so slightly.

"Edward." She nodded with a smile, quickly sitting opposite him on one of the benches. He sat down immediately and set his book aside – looking confused as he thought of something to say.

"French?" Bella enquired, slowly leaning over and picking up the battered book that he had laid down.

"Yes, I see nothing better to do at night than read." Edward laughed shyly and Bella joined in.

"Sleep?" She inquired, raising an eyebrow as she put the book back down.

"Ha, try sleeping when you share a room with Jasper – his snoring is unbearable!" Edward exclaimed and Bella chuckled.

"Alice is the same, well she doesn't snore – she just finds it in her best interests to relive me of blankets." Bella smiled as Edward studied her face. The fact that she was tired was clear in her expression, but she was still beautiful. Her braids must of been previously undone as mahogany waves cascaded down her shoulder, her brown eyes smouldering.

"Would you like me to get you some more?" Edward stated, getting ready to stand before Bella seized his hand – his heart freezing as their skin met.

"No please, I have a new interest besides sleep now." Bella smiled as Edward leaned towards her –studying her face.

"What is that?" He asked, a thrill running through him as she did not release his hand.

"Keeping you company. I suppose you are lonely – if not you may tell me and I will go." Bella stated, smiling warmly at the man.

"If it is what you wish – stay." He breathed in response, making Bella's responding smile glorious. She slowly looked down from his gaze to the hand that she held, pondering whether to let it go. She decided against it when she noticed it was bandaged.

"What did you do?" Bella asked, slightly shocked.

"I had a run in with a certain somebody." Edward chuckled, shrugging as he watched Bella examine the bandage.

"Alice told me you punched Mike Newton – is it true.?" She asked, her eyes snapping up to his face.

"I did." He simply replied – watching her reaction.

"Did he deserve it?" Bella asked, her eyes seeming to penetrate his soul.

"Yes." Edward replied, making her consider this for a moment.

"Alice said Jasper believes you to be acting strangely – can you explain that to me?" Bella asked, it was an innocent enough question but Edward had to be very careful about how he answered.

"If I have - I have not noticed myself." He shrugged with a small smile as Bella huffed.

"If it is you being uncomfortable with our presence here –we can leave. I think we have already imposed enough." Bella frowned, releasing his hand and looking at the ground.

"What nonsense, how can you impose if we want you here?" Edward laughed in response, making her head snap up to read his face.

"Oh Bella – You should not feel these things. Esme is thrilled that you are here, Carlisle is beside himself with joy of finding you safely and Jasper is apparently very fond of little Alice. No one wishes you gone." Edward laughed, making Bella shake her head.

"I'm sorry – I have a gift for dwelling." Bella laughed and looked up at him again.

"No apology, I have a severe problem with over reaction. We are both criminals in the same court." Edward smiled and Bella chuckled, nodding in agreement.

"And speaking of overreaction – do you mind staying close to me for a few days? Like I said, Mike doesn't have the purest of minds and I would hate for him to hassle you – not that he would dare try anything." Edward asked, his brow rising ever so slightly – waiting for an answer. Bella could almost feel her heart shudder to a halt as she looked at the man. She wanted to kiss Mike! Bella just nodded her head slowly, making Edward release a crooked smile that set Bella's heart off again – thrumming violently in her chest. The fire slowly began to die, but Bella didn't feel cold. There was a different kind of warmth now as she giggled and laughed at the man in front of her. Although surrounded by darkness and was vulnerable– she felt safe, safer than she had been in a long time.

**Sooooooooo what will Bella and Edward being close create? Big answer – lots of Luvvvvvvvvvvv! Although has Dwyer given up? Is there reason for Edward to fear for Bella's safety? What will Alice make of all this closeness? And just how fond is Jasper of Alice? Please keep reading and reviewing! Love you guys! **

**Ivy **


	8. Chapter 8

"It must be hard?" Bella questioned, bending to straighten out her skirt. Just returning from a two hour sleep and changing clothes. Her hair was down and wavy today – cascading over one shoulder as Edward watched her.

"Hmm?" he asked, obviously not hearing her question.

"This life, you must find it hard surly?" Bella explained, continuing a previous conversation that they had by the fire earlier. She leant against the small well as Edward pulled out a bucket of water and began to put an empty one in.  
"It's not as hard as it seems – having family here probably makes it so." Edward replied with a small smile before continuing with his task. His emerald eyes shimmering in the early morning sun, making her slightly less coherent.

"Indeed, Carlisle and Esme are so kind – Emmett and Jasper too." Bella sighed, looking around the small camp to see his family sitting by the fire – like every Moring. She didn't miss the glare that Rose gave her before she looked away. Bella wondered what it would feel like to have people waiting there for you – she had forgotten any feelings to do with family.

"Yes, Esme did say you were born to be a baker." Edward chuckled, making Bella join in as she rolled her eyes. A small smile grew on her lips as she thought about how much fun helping Esme with the bread had been – it sounded strange but it was true.

"Yes, I believe I have my mother to thank for such skills – she was adamant that I should be able to provide for myself." Bella smiled, shrugging slightly as she looked at Edward. A frown fell on his expression before he asked the question.

"And your father?" He enquired, not sure if the question was too sensitive. Bella's laughter made him dispel that Idea.

"No, no my Father believed the one thing a girl should know – well two things really is how to throw a punch, and how to ride." Bella laughed, flipping her hair as her cheeks flushed ever so slightly.

"Ride?" Edward laughed, not at the thought of a woman riding but why it was so important.

"Yes, so she can make a quick get away." Bella laughed before her brow furrowed again – eyes falling to the ground.

"He sounds like a very wise man." Edward smiled, raising the last bucket and putting it on the ground for moving to stand next to Bella.

"He was." Bella smiled slightly, looking up at the man who stood next to her. She couldn't help but examine his whole face when she looked at it – it was so perfect, like it was carved from marble.

"I don't get how you did it." Edward sighed, rubbing his neck and laughing weakly. Bella immediately was pulled from her ogling, flushing ever so slightly.

"Did what?" she asked, her brow furrowing in confusion as her eyes darted everywhere but at him.

"Stayed in such close proximity to a man like Dwyer when you knew what he had done." Edward asked, the question was one that he just felt he couldn't contain – she fascinated him too much.

"I – I guess I didn't." Bella whispered, her eyes falling to the ground again.

"Dwyer had a good reason to want me dead; I have wished it on him for years. I actually tried myself once to fulfil that wish." Bella admitted, her eyes slowly coming up to meet Edwards. He gasped slightly as he took in what she was saying.

"You tried to kill him?" He asked, blurting out the words.

"Yes, well as you can see I was less than successful." Bella smiled half heartedly.

"Did he know?" Edward asked suddenly – surly he did.

"Oh he knew, what didn't the creep know." Bella sighed, leaning back and looking up at the sky. Although she had about 2 hours sleep – she wasn't tired. Her conversations with Edward last night were worth the loss of it. She had almost regretted leaving him when she had to change and get ready for the day. Which was strange, to say the least. Edward looked at the Bella as if he wished to say something else, but he bit his tongue. 1000 expressions flashed across her features in a minute, her eyes never seemed to be bored of what they looked on – she was in the simplest words, fascinating.

"Edward!" Emmett suddenly bellowed, jogging across the small clearing to stand in font of him. Abruptly dragging him from his revive, making a frown cross his expression. Bella's eyes were instantly on Emmett's face – his expression one of distress that caused a large lump to form in Bella's throat.

"What is it?" Edward enquired, his face calm even though he recognised that certain tone in Emmett's voice.

"There are people on the trail – about 20 minutes away." Emmett huffed, his eyes flashing to Bella for a split second before they returned to Edward.

"Is it - ." Edward trailed off, his eyes becoming enraged as he looked at his brother.

"Yes, god knows why there coming, but there moving at a fast pace." Emmett continued, Edward gritted his teeth before looking around the clearing.

"What does Carlisle say?" Edward asked, gesturing with his head to where his father stood, he was next to a very concerned looking Esme.

"He says let hem come – they won't attack with only 3." Emmett replied, well there was logic behind that.

"They will probably be aggressive." Edward stressed, but Emmett had already cut him off with a nod.

"Don't worry, I'll stay close by." Emmett laughed, causing a ghost of a smile to fall on Edwards lips before Emmett parted.

"What's going on?" Bella enquired her eyes wide with worry.

"Nothing to worry about." Edward replied quickly, bending down to pick up a bucket. Bella immediately caught his arm to stop him.

"For God sake tell me." Bella almost growled, looking at the man sternly while he slowly rose. Edward was stuck for words at first – his lips moving but none came out.

"Edward." Bella warned again – she was sick of everyone sugar coating things when she had a right to know!

"James is coming." Edward breathed, closely watching her expression.

"When?" Bella replied in a formal tone, her face extremely calm which shocked Edward. She slowly released his arm, raising an eyebrow.

"20 minutes away on the trail – if they follow it." Edward replied, watching her very closely but nothing of shock or distress coloured her expression.

"Oh." Was all Bella whispered in response, a frown forming on her lips as her eyes fell to the ground.

"Is that all – oh?" Edward asked, laughing in shock.

"I'm sorry, how do you want me to react?" Bella asked, her eyes looking at him as she felt confused – what was he waiting for?

"You have just been told that the group who were trying to kill you are coming here – you're not trying to run? Your not hysterical – I don't understand you." Edward laughed, running his hand through his hair as he watched her.

"I'm sorry that my reactions aren't female enough for you." Bella replied shortly. Pushing away from the wall and beginning to stride off towards the fire.

"Bella!" Edward called, wanting to follow but he didn't know what to say. She just held up her hand over her shoulder, she was defiantly annoyed. Edward muttered to himself, grinding his teeth – what was his problem? He picked up the two filled buckets in a sulk and strode off in the opposite direction.

"Erm Bella, what's wrong with Edward?" Carlisle asked as Bella sat down opposite him – crossing her arms tightly. Carlisle watched as his son strode off in the opposite direction.

"No idea." She shrugged in response, trying very hard to keep her eyes away from the suspicious man.

"Bella I don't know if Emmett told you -." Carlisle began but Bella soon cut him off, shaking her head with a slight smile.

"Yes, I have been informed." Bella replied, Carlisle nodding his head as he thought.

"So you know of the danger then. I don't know what we can do about that Bella – I am sorry." Esme apologised, making Bella laugh again.

"Please, there is no danger. The people who are looking for me are searching for no more than a ghost." Bella sighed, shrugging her shoulders and looking at the woman.

"Ghost?" Esme asked, her brow furrowing ever so slightly but her expression was still kind.

"Lady Isabella Marie Swan Dwyer died the moment she entered this camp Esme – I was never her in the first place. If I still look like a lady now then pigs must be flying – I am Bella Swan, I am not who they are looking for." Bella explained, making Esme smile – nodding as she stretched out and captured Bella's hand.

"So what, you expect us all to stand here and act as if you and you little friend don't exist?" Rosalie spat, her arms crossed tightly as she glared at Bella.

"I don't expect you to do anything – believe me, I'm sure I can handle 3 nomads." Bella replied calmly – she wasn't stooping to Rose's level today.

"Yes let's just see how much more trouble you can bring." Rosalie finished, flipping hr hair and looking away from Bella.

"Bella – you must know that James knows things. It will be hard to hide you." Esme cut in, throwing Rose an ashamed look.

"I'm not hiding Esme, and I'm not running anymore. What is chasing me is bound to catch me at some point – better to face it now." Bella replied, her voice full of conviction as she held her head up. She was sick of all the games, all the chasing and hiding. If she was going to face this – today seemed like a good day.

"Are you sure about this?" Jasper cut in, making Bella look at him. His expression was deeply concerned – matching that of Alice next to him.

"If I'm sure of anything in this world Jasper – I'm sure of my decisions." Bella replied, taking a deep breath and smiling – how hard could talking to a murderer be? Okay, perhaps this wasn't a good idea after all.

**James is coming and Bella and Edward have their first tiff – not looking good. Thank you for reading and please review! :D Thanks.**

**Ivy **


	9. Chapter 9

Bella didn't notice when Edward sat down on the bench next to her. He was still sulking about the earlier misconception – crossing his arms and looking around at the surroundings.

"Where's Emmett?" Rosalie suddenly asked, breaking the short silence. Bella was in slight shock by the tone of her voice, she had only heard harsh words from this woman. But when she asked about Emmett – it was a completely different woman.

"He should be coming back now – probably disarming the bell. He thinks friendliness is the best way to deal with James." Edward replied, his voice slightly confused.

"I don't think anything will make it better to deal with James." Rose replied, sighing as she rested her head on her hand – looking into the fire.

"Perhaps I should see that Lady Isabella gets to some safety – Bow Bridge for instance." Mike suddenly insisted – Bella instantly turning red.

"That. Is. Not. My. Name." Bella replied through her teeth – glaring at the man. Edward practically sighed in relief of her reaction to the man. Well, she might not be talking to Edward, but she was still going to listen to the warning.

"Lady Isabella?" A voice asked, a shudder running down Bella's spine as she heard it. She turned around slowly to face the origin of the sound – her eyes falling on the roughest looking man she had ever seen. She immediately stood and backed away from him – his smile made her sick as he slowly advanced. Edward was quick to react, jumping up and placing a hand on the man's chest to stop him.

"Why don't you back off James?" Edward snarled, his chest heaving as pure anger was displayed on his face.

"That." James spat, his hand shooting out to point at Bella.

"That belongs to me." He finished, glaring at Edward – shrugging out of his touch. Edward quickly moved to stand between Bella and James, blocking his view of her.

"How so?" Edward asked, his voice velvety as he smiled at the man.

"I got money resting on her head – good money." James replied, his eyes burning with pure hatred.

"I'm sorry James; you know our position in blood money. Lords may dislike us, but we keep to the law. Bella is one of us as long as she chooses to stay – so we will be protecting her until then." Carlisle interjected, coming to stand next to Edward.

"Protect her? She's to marry the man who banished you; I'd say it's the perfect revenge – although you are known for wasting opportunities." James replied, a wicked smile on his lips as he tired to side step Edward. Edward gripped the man's arm and pushed him back slightly – tensing for a fight. Fear of Edward being harmed by this psychopath shot through Bella like ice through her veins. Every muscle in her body froze as her mind worked double time – forcing out the words.

"Stop!" She exclaimed, taking a deep breath as Carlisle, Edward and James all turned to see her. "Would you listen if I offered you a trade?" Bella blurted out, her heart pounding in her chest. Confusion flickered across Edward and Carlisle's face before James answered.

"Depends on what you offer." James replied, his eyes running over Bella's form – making her shudder.

"Did Dwyer ask for evidence of my death?" She questioned, speaking in a formal tone as she slowly stepped towards the man.

"He did – he asked for a locket. Oval in shape and made of silver – apparently the lady never took it off." James replied, his arms folded over his chest as he continued to examine her. Bella's heart sank at this news, but she knew it would happen. She took a deep breath before continuing. She slowly reached around the back of her neck and undid the clasp that fastened the one piece of her old life that she still had. She slowly brought it from around her neck, dangling the large sliver locket in front of James.

"If I give you this, am I dead?" She asked, examining his expression as she spoke. His face didn't give anything away as he nodded – perhaps he was a good liar. She took the three steps that put her right in front of her killer – her breaths coming out uneven. He slowly extended his palm and she dropped the large object in – blinking back the tears as a huge whole was ripped through her heart.

"Your wise for a woman." James smiled, tightening his fist around the necklace and shoving it in his pocket.

"Although, I would have settled for something else." He quickly smiled, his hand snapping out as his fingers ran down Bella's cheek. Her stomach churned at his touch, her hand immediately twitching. She had no control over her next reaction – her fist suddenly balled up and collided with his face. The hit made James head rock back before he moved to respond.

"Bitch!" He snarled, balling his own hand up and swinging it to hit her. Although James was fast – Edward was faster, catching the man's hand before it injured Bella. And delivering his own hit that made James fall to the ground.

"I think you should leave." Edward snarled, pushing Bella behind him. The laugh that came from James' crumpled form on the ground made Bella sick – like everything else about him.

"Oh, I'll get her – I will." He chuckled, rolling so he was poised in a crouch before standing back up – a fair distance form Carlisle and Edward. Bella gulped at his words and watched as the man continued to laugh, backing up slowly into the dark wood.

"Once no one is missing you." James finally whispered, disappearing into the wood. The silence that followed was natural – because there was nothing to say.

"Are you alright?" Edward suddenly asked, spinning around to see Bella – capturing one of her hands in his own.

"I- I'm fine..." She stuttered, her eyes on the ground as she let everything that just happened wash through her mind.

"I don't think he's gone for long. We shall see what Emmett says." Carlisle suddenly added, making Bella's head snap up. It made sense now, Emmett must have stayed in the woods with the other 2 nomads – only sending James through. She hopped he was alright as her eyes examined the camp. Everyone seemed to be looking at her, she would blush – but someone was missing.

"Where's Alice?" Bella suddenly asked, removing her hand from Edwards as she turned to survey the whole camp.

"She seemed upset about something." Jasper insisted, his face looking concerned – she had been next to Bella not seconds before. Why would Alice leave the fire? Something hit Bella then, making her gasp as something clicked in her mind.

"How long has James been working for blood money?" Bella quickly asked, spinning to see Carlisle. He looked confused for a split second before he replied – stepping closer to her.

"It would be roughly 7 years, desperate times make people desperate." Carlisle sighed, examining Bella's face. Bella counted in her head, once, twice, three times – it all made sense. Alice rarely spoke of her life before she met Bella, she never wanted to remember it –but there was one thing she never forgot. Someone was hunting Alice when she ran, her parents hired him to _deal_ with her.

He was called – he was called James.

"Oh no." Bella suddenly exclaimed, her hand shooting up to cover her mouth as her blood ran cold. Alice must be terrified. Faster than she thought it possible, Bella rushed towards their cabin. She flung the door open quickly as her heart continued to pound in her chest.

"Alice? Alice!" Bella squinted into the badly lit room, hurrying over to where she could hear sobbing.

"Oh Alice, I'm so sorry – I didn't know." Bella begged, kneeling on the bed next to the small bundle that was her trembling friend.

"Alice?" Bella whispered, moving closer and laying her hand on Alice's shoulder.

"I –It's him!" She sobbed, her whole body convulsing.

"Shh, I know – I'm so sorry Alice." Bella continued, leaning closer to the woman and stroking her short hair.

"It was – s- so dark – I couldn't remember." Alice continued, her body still trembling as she cried into the mattress.

"Shh." Bella whispered, continuing to sooth her friend with words. Once Alice was calmed, she fell into a deep sleep as Bella lay next to her – still running her fingers through Alice's hair. She thought about how strange the day had been, how coincidental that James was really after them both. How stepping in to help Edward and Carlisle had put herself in more danger. Would her bad look ever end? A small knock on the cabin door made Bella sigh, she slowly sat up and pushed off the bed as not to jolt Alice. She straightened out her skirt and quickly opened the door. The face that greeted her was that of a very concerned looking Jasper. He nervously ran his hand through his hair as Bella smiled at him.

"Is everything alright?" Jasper asked, concern being shown clearly on his face.

"It is now – would you like to come in?" Bella whispered, opening the door wider as she stepped aside for him to come in. Jasper nodded and seemed to be on edge as he entered.

"Alice?" He asked and Bella shook her head with a slight smile.

"She's asleep." Bella explained, Jaspers eyes immediately shot to the corner of the room where she slept before he smiled at Bella.

"Did I wake you?" He suddenly asked, Bella just laughed and gestured for him to sit down.

"No, I'm no Alice. That woman can fall asleep anywhere at any time." Bella laughed and Jasper joined in before concern flashed across his face.

"Is she alright? What was it that upset her?" He asked, hesitant in case it was too personal. Bella seemed to hesitate for only a second before she responded.

"I don't know how much of her past life she has told you- but Alice has met James before. And It wasn't an experience that she is likely to ever forget." Bella whispered, watching for Jaspers reaction.

"She told me everything. Was James hired to get her back?" Japer suddenly asked, anger flashing across his expression. Bella wasn't surprised that he knew – he and Alice seemed strangely close.

"Indeed, she was terrified when I found her. I think that if I didn't happen to see her that night – she wouldn't be here now." Bella replied, a half smile on her lips as she looked at where Alice lay.

"That close?" Jasper replied, his voice slightly outraged.

"Yes – I realise now just how frightened she must have been. No she hid." Bella sighed, her eyes returning to Jasper who seemed to be thinking about something.

"What did you give James?" He suddenly asked, either to change the subject or to stop thinking about Alice being harmed – Bella wasn't sure.

"A locket, well m– my mother's locket. Erm, she gave it to me before she died." Bella replied, her tone slightly formal as her chest stung.

"Why would you give him such a valuable thing?" Jasper asked, his face displayed clear confusion.

"Carlisle, all of you have sacrificed so much to help us. The last thing I want is you all to be harmed by Dwyer. I will give far more than a valuable object to help you all." Bella replied, her voice full of conviction as she answered his question. Well it was true, Carlisle had promised to protect her as long as she was here – so she would protect them in return. It was only fair after all. But the world wasn't as fair as she had thought all those years ago – there were dark shadows here. Ones that hse would have to deal with soon.


	10. Chapter 10

"Do you really think they'll be fine?" Edward asked again, to no one in particular – he was just fretting.

"For God sake – someone kill him!" Emmett laughed, turning around to look at his brother.

"Jasper and Eleazar have stayed behind – besides, by the amount of black eyes Bella's given out I don't think we need to worry." Emmett continued, replying to Edward for the third time. They only went hunting once a week – he was never usually this concerned. It was getting on Emmett's nerves. Edward was just happy that Mike was here and not trying to make a move back at camp – not that Bella was interested. It had been two days since the run in with James and everything was back to normal – apart from the fact that Bella still wasn't talking to Edward. It was only two days and for some reason he was extremely lonely. God he sounded pathetic!

"Edward's just yearning for a different set of eyes." Garrett laughed, fiddling with his bow as he threw a wicked smile to Edward.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Edward replied through his teeth making Garrett and Emmett laugh.

"Eyes?" Carlisle asked, clearly confused about what was going on.

"It's nothing!" Edward quickly insisted – throwing a glare at Garrett.

"You made it obvious." Garrett laughed in response, making Edward roll his eyes and look away. He wasn't yearning – or was he? Surely not! It had only been two day – the thought was ridiculous – wasn't it?

"Bella, Jasper and I are going for a walk – do you want to come?" Alice asked, practically bouncing on the spot.

"Sorry Alice, I'm doing washing– you go." Bella smiled, blowing a strand of hair from her face as she picked up the large basket by her feet.

"Okay, I won't be long!" Alice thrilled, turning and skipping off to the fire where Jasper sat. Bella chuckled to herself as she shook her head, before continuing to walk. She was just at the rim of the woods when she heard footsteps behind her – turning quickly to see Rose standing there.

"Rosalie." Bella smiled in greeting, just waiting for the scowl that was coming. She was more than confused when it didn't appear. Rose looked – shy to say the least.

"Bella, m -may I help you?" She asked, keeping her eyes on the ground.

"S- Sure." Bella stuttered, her brow furrowing in confusion – rose hated her didn't she? Rosalie didn't say another word as she quickly stepped past Bella and led the way to the small stream. The silence that followed was a little bit more than awkward. Bella just gently let down the basket and took out an item – starting her work.

"Alice did a good job helping Esme." Rosalie suddenly stated, making Bella pause and look up at her.

"She's always been helpful – a bit over enthusiastic, but helpful." Bella laughed, watching as Rosalie bent down and took an item from the basket – coming to kneel next to Bella.

"She is over enthusiastic." Rosalie laughed, her eyes on her work. A question bubbled to Bella's lips that she couldn't keep in any longer – it was too weird.

"Rose, w- why are you helping me?" She asked, quickly wondering whether she should have said anything. Rose's laugh made Bella even more confused.

"Have you seen how much washing is here? Plus it's a lonely job." Rosalie replied, her eyes still on her work.

"N- No I mean why are you here, as in here being nice to me?" Bella continued, her voice unsure as she asked the question.

"Bella, I think I owe you an apology." Rose suddenly sighed, stopping her work and turning to smile at Bella. It was a sad smile.

"Apology?" Bella asked, her brow furrowing ever so slightly.

"Yes, I have treated you monstrously when you have done nothing wrong – I am sorry." Rose smiled, meaning every word.

"No, no Rose I would have been the same. A strange woman entering my home- I completely understand." Bella tried to explain but rose was already shaking her head.

"No Bella, you have done nothing but good and I treaded you harshly. I thought you were going to be like me. I thought you were going to hurt the people here, just like how I hurt them when I arrived, I panicked." Rosalie explained, lifting her head to smile at Bella.

"Rose, I don't understand. What do you mean?" Bella asked, more than confused now. Rosalie arrived? Where from? She fitted into the camp like she was raised with the Cullen's – not just married to one.

"You're not the only Lady to get lost in the woods Bella." Rose half smiled, her eyes dropping to the ground. Bella just watched as Rose began to slowly dip here item of clothing in and out of the streams water – as if she was waiting for something to click in Bella's mind. It all made sense then – why Rosalie looked so familiar. The long blonde tresses, the violet eyes – everything about the woman screamed familiarity. Rose was roughly 5 years older than Bella – 5 years to forget someone.

"Rose, as in Rosalie Lillian Hale – your father was the Baron of Danum wasn't he? Oh my God – but you have been missing for 5 years Rose! What happened?" Bella exclaimed, finally putting everything together. Even though she was 13 at the time; she could still remember the search parties. The disappearance of the Barons daughter was the biggest scandal of all. Rosalie's laugh made Bella pause her thought, looking at the woman in deep confusion.

"I've quite forgotten my own name – it's silly when I used to treasure it so. My mind used to be so clouded and narrow – until I realised that no one really needed me anymore. You see, you and I Bella are one of the same. Well, in origin at least – you have put me to shame in so many ways. When they found me I was still adamant of living my own life, so pigheadish and selfish – but I was afraid. That happens when you have nobody – you become sharp." Rose whispered, a sad smile gracing her lips as she looked at the ground.

"Rosalie, I remember the searches – your Father was constantly trying to find you. They all were." Bella replied, trying to read the woman's face.

"No they were not Bella. It was a show, if someone goes missing; it looks less suspicious if you're leading the search. My father was the first to cast me out." Rosalie insisted, her tone less friendly as she shook her head – as if to dispel a dark thought.

"Rosalie, I don't understand. Please just explain" Bella stressed – what was she trying to say?

"I was married Bella, married to the Duke of Kingston. It was a great honour for a girl like me – my beauty was my gift in achieving it. He was a cold man, I could never imagine loving him – it seemed repulsive. But I was extremely young – perhaps too young." Rose shuddered, watching for Bella's reaction.

"What happened?" Bella whispered, shocking Rose slightly – why was she not appalled? Being married twice was more of a scandal then being divorced.

"We were married for just under a year – but then something became very apparent. I didn't bare a child. It was quickly surmised that I couldn't. Imagine it, a Duke who must continue his bloodline married to a barren woman – he was soon to sort it out. I didn't think I'd live when he began to beat me – but I did. I ran to my parents but they had nothing but shame for me – Infidelity was the biggest sin of all in their eyes. I didn't know where I was going when I started running. But I was blessed when I found Emmett." She smiled, her gazed seemed far away as she sighed and flipped her hair.

"I'm so sorry Rose." Bella replied, reaching out to capture Rose's hand as her eyes burned with sympathy. She felt guilty now, all the harsh things Rose had said – how she had acted, it was all justifiable. She was protecting her family.

"Don't be, I deserved what I got Bella. I'm glad I'm a changed person now – I'm glad of my life now." Rosalie replied and Bella nodded in agreement. She had Emmett now, and a family that wouldn't abandon her – why did everything come at a price though?

"Nobody deserves to suffer Rose. I completely understand now, and I cannot tell you how sorry I am." Bella replied, squeezing Rose's hand before she released it. Rosalie just looked at her for a moment – she couldn't understand how Bella could be so forgiving? She just shook her head and smiled, just being thankful that she was forgiving.

"Come now, let's get this washing done so we can get back. I'm sure Esme will have plenty to do." Rosalie laughed, picking her item of clothing back up and continuing with her work. Bella felt better now, better that she understood. Everyone in this camp seemed to have a story – she wondered how many more tragic tales there were. Bella just smiled and continued to work next to Rose, their conversation lighter, friendlier since she now knew the truth. Rosalie opened up about everything; she even told Bella how she met Emmett. Rosalie was running into the woods for cover from a storm – still on the run from her marriage disaster. She found Emmett in a cave, wounded and slightly delirious – she thought he was a bear, all the noise he was making. It all continued from there really. It all seemed perfect to Bella, exactly how love was supposed to work. Although that isn't the popular belief. Parents pick the match – love comes later or not at all. Bella didn't see this here though. This camp was seeming more and more each day like a different world. It was pure freedom, the ability to say, act, speak however you wanted – to live the way you choose. It was wonderful! Bella and Rosalie returned to camp almost 2 hours after they started washing. It was mainly conversation that kept them by the stream rather than actual work. Bella strangely didn't feel tired when they strolled back into camp, both carrying the large basket of washing between them. She was slightly surprised when Carmen and Eleazar's son Gabriel pulled on the skirt of her dress.

"Hello." She smiled down at the boy. Laying the basket down as her and Rose paused.

"Do you know any games Lady?" Gabriel asked, his voice quiet as he looked up at her.

"Erm." Bella pondered, looking around to see Rosalie smiling at her – nodding in encouragement.

"Do you lady?" Two other voices asked, appearing from behind Bella this time. It was Kate and Garrets two daughters, Sarah and Rachael– all not over the age of 10.

"W- Well I know one game." Bella replied, smiling down at all the children. Their cry of delight made Bella cover her ears as she laughed.

"What game? What game?" They all sang in unison, beginning to jump up and down.

"It's called stool ball." Bella replied and they all look fascinated.

"Stool ball?" Alice's voice cried from the fire, making Bella laugh.

"Yes Alice!" Bella called back – Alice was immediately on her feet.

"Count me in!" She cried, getting a laugh from the small crowd who had now gathered to hear the rules of the game. This was going to be good.

**So, I thought I needed to give Rose a story – and I wanted her and Bella to get on. Mainly because there is worse trouble coming. Anyway Stool ball is the medieval version of Baseball – oh, I do my research :P Anyway let's see what the boys do when they get back. Keep reading and please review :D**

**Ivy xxxx **


	11. Chapter 11

"What on earth - ." Carlisle began, throwing a confused look at his party. They were still deep in the forest when they heard the laughter. And a lot of it. They were just coming back from hunting when the sound caused them to pause.

"What do you think they're doing?" Emmett asked, clearly confused –slightly jealous as well. The camp seemed to be having fun, he wanted in.

"We better find out." Carlisle laughed a little breathlessly – picking up his sack and continuing to trudge through the thick foliage towards home. The sun was slowly setting; making the forests seem like it was on fire. The men had been gone literally all day – apparently the camp hadn't noticed.

Carlisle was right about the camp – stool ball was far too enthralling to notice the men's absence.

"That was in!" Bella laughed, putting a hand on her hip as she pointed to the base across from her.

"Was not!" Alice replied, a smug smile on her lips as she crossed her arms. Bella hated it when Alice was bowler – she was such a cheat!

"Was too!" Gabriel shouted from behind Bella – waiting for his turn.

"It wasn't!" Alice laughed, making all the children behind Bella begin to protest. The children had argued and argued to have Bella on their team – Rosalie as well. The five of them stood against Alice, Jasper, Eleazar, Angela and Kate. Funny thing was the children were better than the adults.

"Esme." Alice whined, everybody turning to face the woman who sat sewing by the fire. Esme laughed and flipped her hair.

"I honestly didn't see." Esme chuckled, shaking her head. She was adamant on being watcher – keeping the peace. The groans and banter that began from her statement made her rethink her remark.

"Okay, okay take it again." Esme laughed, holding her hands up in surrender.

"You need two or more to win." Alice groaned, getting in position to throw the ball.

"You get it Gabriel." Bella smiled, holding the bat out to the boy behind her – he cheered and quickly took it. She was glad that he wanted the victory – she couldn't hit the ball even if she wanted to.

"Come on Gabriel!" Rosalie laughed, clapping her hands in encouragement. Bella just smiled and moved to sit between Sarah and Rachael on the ground – who were both entranced in the game. Alice bowled and Gabriel hit the ball, sending it into the opposite wood. Everyone cheered as he ran, hitting the base once before running back for a second one.

"Go Gabriel!" Bella laughed as the small boy came sprinting back to claim the victory. Everybody cheered and laughed, reminding Bella just how much fun this game was. Gabriel ran straight for her, knocking her to the ground as he laughed and cheered.

"What's going on here then?" A familiar voice called, Carlisle and the rest of the men emerging from the forests edge. Completely confused about what was going on.

"There back!" Gabriel thrilled, jumping off Bella and running to the crowd of men who had just returned.

"Need a hand?" Rosalie laughed fixing her skirt, holding her hand out to Bella who sighed in agreement. With one tug Bella was off the floor and both women were walking to greet the men. Bella desperately trying to keep her eyes of a certain man as Rosalie quickly flitted off to find Emmett.

"You were gone longer than we expected!" Esme laughed, standing in front of Carlisle and smiling.

"Well you don't seem to be missing us." Carlisle laughed, gesturing to the new pitch which occupied the centre of the clearing.

"Ah yes, Bella taught us a game." Esme laughed, turning to see Bella nervously fixing her skirt, her eyes always on the ground.

"What game?" Emmett asked in a slightly sulky tone, his arms wrapped around Rose's waist.

"It's called stool ball! Emmett you should play!" Sarah trilled, bounding up and down as she still held her sisters hand.

"Perhaps tomorrow – we are late for dinner." Esme smiled, making Emmett groan.

"Tomorrow Emmett." Rosalie chuckled, following as the rest of the crowd began to move towards the fire. Bella remained where she was, finally lifting her eyes to see the men all move towards the fire. She was deeply confused though, Edward didn't seem to be with them. Where was he? She may kid herself that she didn't care but - she sort of did. Bella was still looking around when a tap on the shoulder made her jump. Spinning around to see a smiling Edward behind her.

"You scared me!" She protested, slapping his arm and frowning – laying her hand over her chest.

"I'm sorry." He chuckled – couching to try and hide his laughter. Bella just huffed, looking undecided for a second before she tried to walk away.

"Bella." Edward breathed, making her stop and turn to face him. The expression on his face made guilt bite through her chest – why was she still mad at him? She knew by his face that he wanted to say something – and she wanted to hear it.

"Yes?" She asked, breaking the silence and walking towards Edward, coming to a stop right in front of him. He seemed surprised that she came back – perhaps she wasn't as angry as he thought. He look like was about to say something when he unthinkingly raised his hand -leaning towards Bella. Her heart began to thrum wildly in her chest as his hand made contact with her hair – she swore she was bright red with embarrassment.

"There." Edward smiled to himself, quickly drawing back with a piece of straw in his hand. It must have got tangled in her hair when Gabriel tackled her.

"T- Thank you." Bella stuttered, mumbling to the ground as she tried to calm her chest. Of course he was only getting something out of her hair! She was being ridiculous!

"There is something I wanted to say." Edward quickly stated, making Bella look even more confused. His expression was serious now – meaningful.

"Yes?" Bella asked, flipping her hair as she tried not to concentrate on his face so much.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, producing a very small bunch of lavender in one hand.

"I did not mean to insult you, I am sorry." He repeated, holding the bunch out to Bella. Could she breathe? She looked down at the object that he held out to her, a warm feeling building in her chest.

"T- Thank you." She stuttered, reaching out slowly at taking the bunch – finally looking up to smile at him. She completely forgot why she was angry at him then, she didn't think it was possible. The crooked smile that he responded with made her cheeks burn – she needed to do something about that.

"Bella!" Alice called, making Bella abruptly turn to see Alice signalling her over. Bella just waved, turning back towards Edward.

"I wasn't mad at you." She whispered, smiling and lifting the bunch of lavender to her nose before leaving him. He just stood there – watching as she approached the fire – stopping in front of Alice to embrace her.

"What was that about?" Alice asked, nodding towards Edward as Bella took her plate and sat down.

"Nothing." Bella muttered, focusing intently on the fire.

"Sure." Alice muttered, smiling at Edward. He looked confused for a split second before she winked at him – breaking the eye contact. Everything was going to plan.

**Just a bit of nothing... Leading to the good stuff. Bring on Edward and Bella confessions! Please keep reading and reviewing :D**

**Ivy xxxx**


	12. Chapter 12

Two weeks had passed before Bella had even realised. Well why would she realise, she didn't miss anything and she had nothing else to do than just enjoy herself. One thing that she never stopped amusing herself with was surprising Edward – the unintentional surprises amused her the most. Although she had to admit that he had a way of surprising her also. Just like yesterday when he had been practicing archery with Emmett and Jasper. They were good, not brilliant – but good. They hit the small target which was half concealed in the wood – but they never hit it exactly right. It was irritating Bella slightly. She sat by the fire with Rose, occupying herself with folding washing as she watched. They were putting too much into it – it was only a bow for crying out loud – she was dying to show them how to do it. Although she would never admit it.

"Nice shot!" Edward laughed, patting Jasper on the shoulder as he lowered his bow.

"Still not straight." Emmett called from where he sat – a smug smile on his face.

"I don't see you firing it straight." Jasper responded, rolling his eyes as he moved to sit next to his annoying brother.

"I fired it straight before!" Emmett protested, looking offended.

"I didn't see anything – did you Jaz?" Edward asked, raising an eyebrow at Jasper.

"Nope, I didn't see it ." Jasper laughed, shrugging his shoulders.

"You two are morons – Rose baby you saw it right?" Emmett almost whined to his wife who sat mending by the fire.

"Didn't see it." Rosalie smiled – not looking up from her work. Emmett turned to Bella then who sat next to her, folding some washing.

"Bella?" He asked, begged really. Looking like a huge puppy dog.

"Je ne parle pas anglais." Bella shrugged – getting a deeply confused look from Emmett as Edward burst out laughing.

"Does that mean she saw?" Emmett asked in a puzzled tone, turning around to see Edward.

"No." Edward laughed, Jasper sniggering by his side. Emmett just huffed and crossed his arms – sulking like a two year old.

"Boys, what's going on?" Carlisle asked, coming to stand next to where Bella sat – looking highly amused.

"None of them can shoot straight." Bella smiled, looking up at the man who began to laugh.

"You tell me. They're hopeless." Carlisle chuckled, looking at his sons who were all glaring at Bella.

"That was pretty straight." Jasper insisted, pointing to his arrow which was quite near the target.

"There is no such thing as pretty straight – you either hit it or you don't." Bella replied, smiling smugly. Well she was right.

"Don't get Bella started on archery – you'll be sorry." Alice taunted, appearing by the fire and squeezing in between Bella and Rose.

"This sounds interesting." Edward smiled, looking at a blushing Bella.

"A- Alice." Bella hissed – knowing that Edward wouldn't let this go.

"What?" Alice smiled, holding her hands up innocently as Rosalie chuckled to herself.

"Why don't you show us just how bad we are?" Edward asked, making Bella groan – she knew it! He laughed at her reaction, a smug smile lighting his face – she wasn't having that.

"I wouldn't want to embarrass you." Bella smiled angelically, flipping her hair.

"Please, I'm asking for it." Edward continued taunting her – that was it!

"Fine then!" Bella smiled, laying her work aside and standing up – straightening out her skirt.

"And so it begins!" Emmett announced, making Bella shake her head. She came to a stop right in front of Edward – really wanting to wipe the smirk from his face.

"Here you go." He smiled, handing her the bow. She took it and grabbed an arrow – turning to face the target. Barley seconds went by and Bella was already ready to fire – she took a deep breath and released the arrow. There was only silence as it sunk right into the middle of the target. Bella smiled to herself, turning and looking at Edward.

"That's a straight shot." She laughed, taking in his shocked expression.

"Beginners look!" Emmett shouted, making Bella just laugh. She picked up two more arrows firing and sending each one straight for the middle of the target.

"Do you want me to do it again?" She asked innocently turning to see Emmett–his eyes almost popping out of his head with her last shot.

"How?" Was all Edward could say, his jaw hanging open.

"Well for one your Anchor point is disgraceful – your aim is too sharp and your stance is all wrong." Bella replied, handing the bow back to him.

"Draw it and I will show you." She sighed; watching as he quickly armed the bow and stood where she had previously been.

"Plant you feet; relax your body and just fire." Bella stated simply, turning and sitting back down by the fire – Alice throwing her a smug smile. Bella rolled her eyes – why did Alice have to know what she was thinking. When Edwards Arrow hit the target it landed right in the middle – the look on his face showing his surprise.

"Told you." Bella taunted, not lifting her eyes as she continued with her work.

"I've been trying to teach them for years and you master it in one shot – extraordinary." Carlisle laughed, smiling down at Bella.

"What can I say – It's a woman's touch." Bella laughed back – watching as Carlisle nodded in agreement, patting her shoulder and leaving the gathering.

"My go!" Emmett bellowed, standing up and getting ready to take his shot. Bella just smiled as she continued to work – well she did know best. She didn't look up again, but if she did she would have seen Edward smiling. Something in his eyes as he watched the woman – Alice noticed. What didn't Alice notice?

It was around dusk when the victor of the brothers little shooting tournament was announced – Edward. Emmett argued and argued that he was cheating; Bella did help him after all.

"Not really Emmett." Edward disagreed, beginning to collect arrows from the ground. Most of their small gathering had left, only Edward, Emmett and Bella remained.

"You couldn't shoot that straight before!" Emmett protested, Bella laughing by the fire.

"Tell you what Emmett; I'll help you next time." Bella chuckled, standing up and dusting off her skirt.

"Fine." He sulked, putting his bow down and marching off in a random direction.

"Is he always like that?" Bella smiled, walking towards Edward – beginning to pick up arrows.

"Yes – it is Emmett. What are you doing?" Edward asked, watching as she continued to pick up the arrows.

"If I helped you win I should help you tidy up too – it's only fair." Bella replied, continuing with her task.

"You really don't have to." Edward protested, it was an empty suggestion – he knew she would carry on anyway.

"I'm doing it." Bella laughed, placing a bunch of arrows back into their quiver. Edward just shook his head as he appeared by her side, putting his own arrows in.

"Always so stubborn." He muttered, smiling to himself as he heard Bella gasp.

"Did I just here stubborn?" Bella asked, her expression becoming angry in a second.

"No." Edward replied sarcastically, looking shocked. Bella rolled her eyes, slapping his arm as she noticed a stray arrow on the ground a far distance away.

"If I'm so stubborn, perhaps I won't help you next time." Bella replied, looking over her shoulder as she walked.

"That's a topic. Where did you learn to shoot – your father?" Edward asked, slinging the quiver of his shoulder and following her.

"My father, you're kidding right?" Bella laughed, picking up the stray arrow and turning to face Edward.

"No." Edward replied looking confused. Bella smiled at this – looking down before she answered.

"My father feared me shooting myself rather than something shooting me – archery was the last thing on his mind with me." Bella chuckled, smiling again before she continued.

"No, I taught myself. After my father died my mother sunk into depression – this was before Dwyer appeared as the saviour. I took it on myself to provide for us both – hunting seemed the best way." Bella shrugged, not looking at Edward expression as she walked towards him, twisting the arrow in her hand. Edward was about to say something when Bella suddenly shrieked, dropping the arrow and clutching her hand.

"Damn it! Don't you practice with blanks!" Bella exclaimed, turning her face from her hand.

"What? Of course we do." Edward replied, shocked by her sudden outburst. It was then that he saw the fine line of blood trickling from her clenched fist which was pulled to her chest.

"Here." Edward simply stated, advancing towards her and pulling her hand away from her chest.

"Let me see." He smiled, slowly prying her hand open.

"It's not deep – it just needs wrapping." Edward commented, looking up to see Bella still turned away.

"It's not bad." He repeated, confusion filling his tone. Why wasn't she looking at him – it wasn't his fault.

"O- Okay." Bella replied nervously, still not moving her head.

"What's wrong?" Edward laughed, still holding her hand.

"I –I erm – don't laugh." She warned, making him laugh again before coughing to hide it.

"I promise." He coughed, grinning to himself. She was so strange.

"I – I erm have a thing with blood." Bella breathed, her words coming out in a rush as she blushed.

"Seriously?" Edward laughed, breaking his promise but she wasn't serious – was she?

"You promised!" Bella exclaimed, her eyes on the ground now.

"I'm sorry, It's just people are out to murder you and you're fine – one little slice with an arrow on the other hand -." Edward trailed of, smiling to himself. Well it was amusing.

"It's not that bad." Edward repeated when Bella didn't say anything. She finally turned her head – giving him a quizzical look.

"Really?" Bella asked, her voice shaking ever so slightly.

"Really." Edward repeated, watching as she slowly looked down at her hand – her body seemed to relax as she looked up at him and smiled. Edward just smiled back until he saw it. Bella's whole complexion turned from red to white in an instant.

"Bella?" He asked in alarm.

"Mmm Fmine." Bella slurred in response, seeming to sway. Her eyes rolling back into her head as her body went limp – slowly beginning to fall backwards.

"Wow." Edward exclaimed, quickly moving to catch her. Well now he felt like a jerk! But she didn't say anything about fainting! He looked down at her then, laying limp and pale in his arms. How was he going to explain this now?

"What did you do!" A sudden voice exclaimed, making Edward turn his head to see an infuriated Alice approaching.

"Crap." He muttered to himself – how was he getting out of this one?

When Bella eventually awoke– she was more than a little embarrassed. Even more so since Edward was the first person she saw when she woke up.

"God, I fainted didn't I!" Bella asked, throwing a hand over her face as she noticed him standing nearby. His chuckle was slightly comforting – making her cheeks flare.

"Nice to see you have some colour back." Edward stated, coming to kneel next to where she lay – she only just noticed that she was in her own bed. Well Edward's eyes were very distracting.

"You do know this is your fault?" Bella snapped, pushing herself to sit up.

"My fault?" Edward asked, seeming appalled by her accusation.

"You said it was fine!" Bella exclaimed, shaking her head as she noticed her injured hand was bound – just like he said.

"I didn't know you fainted at the sight of blood!" Edward protested, laughing as he shook his head.

"Whatever." Bella mumbled, casually smoothing her hair as she watched him – watching her.

"How long have I been out?" Bella asked – rubbing her neck and stretching.

"A few minutes at the most." Edward replied – always watching her face.

"Minutes? God it's getting worse!" Bella exclaimed, looking highly annoyed by this fact.

"Don't worry – it's just your way of dealing." Edward reassured her, she still wasn't convinced though.

"Where's Alice?" Bella asked, suddenly changing topic.

"She should be back any second – she's having a breather from yelling at me." Edward explained, still smiling.

"Good, you deserve it!" Bella warned, smiling half heartedly.

"Sure I did." Edward replied, his crooked smile doing something to Bella's heartbeat. She realised how much she had enjoyed it – seeing him first when she woke. That wasn't right though was it? But it felt right? She didn't know how long they just sat there – but she wouldn't forget the awkwardness when the silence ended. Footsteps could be clearly heard advancing towards the cabin.

"I better go." Edward smiled – and that was fine. It was what he did next that shocked Bella. As if unintentionally – he leaned forward. As if – as if to kiss her? His eyes shot wide as he realised, snapping his head back quickly. He mumbled something before quickly leaving the room. Was he about to kiss her? Bella just looked at the door he had left through – a very big part of her wanting him to come back.

**What is going on? Keep reading and reviewing and maybe just maybe we will get a kiss :P**

**Ivy xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	13. Chapter 13

Since it was late evening anyway – and Bella wasn't really hungry, not after her awkward moment with Edward. She dodged the strange glances that Alice through her and sunk into bed. She didn't feel bad then, but when she woke up in the morning – she felt extremely guilty. Even more so since she didn't see Edward anywhere. She became that fed up that no one had mentioned his disappearance that by lunch time she decided to raise the question herself. Well since no one else was asking!

"I believe we have an absence – where's Edward?" Bella asked, trying to act casual – although her heart was thrumming in her chest.

"He's gone on a message to town – our healing supplies are low, I have a friend who lives in Burgandale." Carlisle smiled, watching as Bella's face fell – Burgandale was two days ride from Dwyer and she didn't even know where she was now to make a good estimate. God knew how long he would be gone. Did he leave because he thought he had upset her? Did he really have to go on a message? Or did he realise he made a mistake? Bella quickly excused herself from lunch, sulking off into her cabin. She wasn't surprised when Alice followed, a suspicious look on her face.

"What's got you down?" Alice asked, shutting to door and moving to sit at the table. Watching as nervous Bella paced the room, fidgeting with her sleeve.

"Oh Alice, I've done something terrible!" Bella exclaimed, stopping and dropping onto the stool next to Alice.

"What?" Alice asked, looking slightly confused by her friend's behaviour.

"Well, I – Erm." Bella stuttered, looking down at the ground – completely embarrassed.

"Oh spit it out girl!" Alice chuckled, reaching over to capture Bella's hand.

"I –I think I'm the reason Edward left." Bella replied, her voice only a whisper.

"What? Where would you get such an idea?" Alice laughed, smiling at her strange friend.

"Well, Well yesterday – I think – well I think he was going to, to kiss me." Bella stuttered, her eyes falling back on the ground. It didn't sound ridiculous did it?

"You too!" Alice chuckled, seeming strangely glad by this news.

"What do you mean "you too"?" Bella asked, her voice slightly high in pitch with shock.

"The same thing happened to me yesterday." Alice smiled, not getting Bella's confusion.

"Edward tried to kiss you?" Bella exclaimed, slightly louder than needed. She was going to kill him! But why was she feeling heartbroken?

"No, no Edward didn't try to kiss me – God Bella." Alice laughed, shaking her head at her.

"Then who?" Bella asked, her brow furrowing as she studied her small friend.

"Jasper obviously." Alice chuckled, emphasising every syllable.

"Oh. What did you do?" Bella asked, all shock disappearing – well they obviously liked each other.

"I kissed him back of course." Alice smiled, making Bella groan. Why didn't Bella do that? She knew she wanted to – well she thought she did.

"What?" Alice laughed, watching as Bella seemed to become on edge.

"I've messed everything up Alice! I've made everything awkward and now Edwards left!" Bella exclaimed, dropping her head into her hands.

"Will you relax! Edward has gone on a message for Carlisle – nothing else. I saw him this morning and he seemed fine!" Alice chuckled, shaking her head at how ridiculous Bella was being.

"Are you sure?" Bella asked, still believing that she was the cause of Edwards's absence.

"I'm sure – now stop dwelling and get out there. I'm sure the boy's want a round of stool ball." Alice smiled, making Bella laugh at how ridiculous she was being.

"Okay Alice, I'm sorry." Bella sighed, watching as Alice just nodded and left the room. Looking over her shoulder to see if Bella was following. She did follow Alice, but she didn't stop dwelling – well it was her fault.

Bella's guilt only seemed to grow as the days went by, two of them now and he still wasn't back. The sadness on Esme's face was the worst of it – like somebody ripping her heart from her chest. Although Carlisle looks were always of kindness, giving nothing away – Bella had a strange feeling that he knew. It was just a feeling, but she was rarely ever wrong about such things. All the mixed emotions that she was feeling made Bella want to investigate- as well as she could. As she sat by the fire and saw Esme lugging a pile of sheets she decided to act.

"Esme! Let me help you." Bella called, rising and rushing over to the woman. Esme's face was lit with the same kind smile as she tried to refuse any help – just like she always did.

"Please just let me help, I'm losing my mind to the fire!" Bella exclaimed, laughing as she smiled at the woman.

"It really isn't as hard as it looks." Esme protested, pushing a strand of her caramel hair behind her ear.

"Please?" Bella asked again, raising her eyebrow as she knew Esme couldn't resist a please.

"Alright then, take half." Esme sighed, laughing as Bella quickly halved the pile.

"You know that it's no bother?" Bella stated, clutching her pile tightly as she began to walk with Esme.

"But I don't want you hassling yourself with my duties." Esme laughed, Bella was already shaking her head.

"It is no hassle – and with everyone busy I feel left out!" Bella proclaimed, making Esme laugh.

"A young girl who finds work entertaining –you will make a fine wife! Pray, do tell me –How old are you Bella?" Esme asked, testing the question as if it could offend.

"I'm 18." Bella replied simply, making Esme become pensive for a second.

"You are of age then. But don't rush yourself I tell you – Men can wait! I didn't marry until I was 20, I felt no rush at all and I'm comfortable in life." Esme smiled, looking around the campsite as she walked.

"Oh their more than wonderful, you are a wonderful mother Esme." Bella replied truthfully, well it was what she was thinking.

"Thank you Bella, I do try my best." Esme smiled, blushing slightly from the comment. As helping Esme with the chores showed, Esme had no hard feelings against Bella – at all. Perhaps she didn't know? Maybe there was nothing to know? God, why was she so paranoid! Bella decided that helping Esme would take her mind off the whole situation and the whole thing would just disappear –hopefully. It was on the 5th day of Edward's absence that Bella almost went mad. Where was he? Not that she cared or anything – it was just annoying now! It felt like a sign from heaven when Gabriel bounded over and asked Bella to play a game. Seeming like a fabulous idea at the time – well running around would take her whole mind off the situation. She agreed and spent a blissful 2 hours playing hide and seek before disaster struck. Whilst running through the camp an upraised root tripped Bella. Since her balance was what it was – this only ended in disaster. Bella flew for a few feet before her face collided with the floor – maiming her face. Well it was a deep gash above her left eyebrow.

"Bella!" Gabriel called when he saw her crash to the ground – rushing to her side.

"Are you alright!" He persisted, helping her to sit up.

"I- I'm Erm fine." Bella replied, slightly disorientated. She was screaming at herself not to faint. To just ignore the fresh flowing blood. She would probably terrify Gabriel by collapsing on him.

"Let's get Carlisle." The small boy continued, seeming completely unfazed by the whole situation.

"O-Okay." Bella stuttered, letting him help as she stumbled to her feet – vision slightly blurred. Could this day get any worse – the answer was yes! And it got worst just as Carlisle was fixing Bella's wound by the fire, trying not to laugh. The sniggers from Jasper and Emmett where clear enough.

"I think that should be all." Carlisle stated, whipping around the gash before holding a compress to it.

"Thank you." Bella smiled, placing her hand on the compress as Carlisle smiled down at her.

"Just be a bit more careful – we would hate to lose you." Carlisle warned, biting his lip to keep his amusement in.

"I'll try." Bella replied, turning to scowl at Emmett when he burst out laughing. Since Bella just had to sit there with nothing else to do – she was rather bored. Esme and Rosalie were rushing around as normal, Alice was off somewhere with Jasper – so she was victim to Jessica Stanley's mindless chatter. Bella had put up with 4 days of boredom – perhaps a few minutes with Jessica wouldn't be too bad? She was wrong again! As the girl nattered on Bella just nodded and "umed" in the correct places – that was until a certain name popped up.

"Who?" Bella asked, snapping from her revive.

"Edward." Jessica responded, looking confused.

"What about him?" Bella pressed, trying to seem casual but failing miserably.

"Haven't you heard!" The woman exclaimed, making out as if this trivial fact had brightened her day – well it probably had.

"Heard?" Bella replied, completely confused.

"Oh yes, there are rumour all over the camp." Jessica thrilled, flipping her hair and getting ready as if to tell an exciting story.

"Concerning whom?" Bella stressed, why couldn't she just spit it out!

"Concerning Edward of course! Well, he is old enough to marry now and it is surprising everyone why he hasn't chosen anyone yet! Well, do you know why he has left?" Jessica pressed, her eyes gleaming in a creepy way.

"On a message for Carlisle?" Bella replied slowly – did Jessica have issues or something?

"No, no – Burgandale is only 1 day away. So he must be making a journey father out –to Peter Brook." None of what the woman was saying made sense to Bella – wouldn't Carlisle be worried – or Esme?

"Peter Brook?" Bella asked, still remaining casual.

"Yes! It is a big market place – selling all kinds of things. Tanya believes he has gone to pick an item to gift to his new bride. It's a tradition." Jessica smiled, her lip falling ever so slightly as if she was jealous.

"Bride?" Bella asked, shocked now – she didn't like this talk of marriage. Especially concerning Edward, for some strange reason.

"Yes! It seems he has made his choice – finally!" Jessica exclaimed, playing with her hair as she grinned at Bella.

"Who?" Bella replied simply, she had no idea what was going on.

"Tanya of course – she says they had a romance last year but she wasn't ready for marriage and neither was he – only a few weeks it lasted but a marriage has been produced! Isn't it wonderful!" Jessica screech – almost bouncing on her seat. Bella didn't say anything else –she felt cold. Cold and lonely – like the fire held no heat anymore. But why? Why did this news bother her so much? Why wouldn't she want Edward to be happy? Perhaps because it wouldn't make her happy – it wouldn't make her happy at all.

**Does Edward love Tanya? Will he ever come back? And just what is in peter brook? Please read and review – I need to know how I'm doing with this :P Thanks **

**Ivy xxx**


	14. Chapter 14

Bella passed on the rest of the evening; strangely bed seemed a better option than sitting around the fire for the rest of the evening. The only problem was that her mind was swamped with thoughts of one person – preventing her from actually sleeping. The few hours she did get where scarcely enough to classify as sleep, her mind wouldn't calm and her head was throbbing from her injury. Deciding that she had had all the sleep she was going to get Bella silently moved from the bed – picking up a shall and wrapping it around herself. It was one of Alice's but she would have little use of it since she was asleep. Before she knew it Bella was outside – slowly walking towards the fire, eyes on the ground. It must have been near dawn, Bella groaned at the thought. She was only a few feet away when she heard movement – making her head snap up. Although she saw it – she had to blink just to check that she wasn't dreaming. Stood opposite her by the fire was Edward. His bronze hair flickering in the light as his green eyes burned into her own. He just looked at her in the same way –a small smile on his lips as he stood to greet her. Bella's heart crashed wildly in her chest as she took a deep breath just to let his presence sink in and to be able to move forward.

"Bella." He said simply, the sound of his voice doing something strange to Bella's heartbeat.

"Hello." Was all she could respond with, not trusting herself to say his name in a calm manner. He was back! Edward just smiled at her, reading her expression as if he was happy just to see it.

"Please sit." Edward suddenly stated, realising that they were both standing and string at each other. In the slight glow of the fire Bella could have sworn she saw a blush on his cheeks.

"Alright." She replied, slightly confused –why was he being normal? Well she was glad for it – she had missed him so much.

"How have you been?" He asked casually as she sat down next to him, seeming to find her response very important. His eyes reading her face as his smile stayed.

"I'm fine –I've been well. And you?" Bella asked, although she was confused and felt rather awkward.

"I'm glad to be back." Edward laughed, his eyes not leaving hers as he replied. Everything about him seeming familiar to her – it was so strange!

"Yes, coming home is the best part of any trip." Bella smiled in response, she was glad that he was back – perhaps a bit more than glad.

"That it is." Edward chuckled, turning his head to look around. When Bella saw it she gasped in shock – Edwards left cheek had a small gash across it.

"Good lord, what happened to your face!" Bella exclaimed, seizing his face as she stared at the wound – it looked like a slice from a sword or dagger.

"It's nothing, but I guess I could ask you the same question." Edward insisted, gently prying her hands from his face as he laughed. Coming to look at her again and lightly running his thumb over the mark above her eyebrow.

"Mine is nothing – I fell over whilst playing with Gabriel. What happened to you?" Bella replied, urgency in her tone.

"I guess you could say the stall man wasn't as friendly as he looked." Edward laughed, slightly nervous – Bella did have a knack for over reacting.

"Oh god, we should get Carlisle?" Bella exclaimed, jumping up and beginning to stride away before Edward caught her hand.

"I'm fine Bella really. Besides my father may love me but it is the middle of the night." Edward smiled, tugging gently on her hand for her to sit back down. Bella deliberated for only a second before she sat again – still concerned about his face.

"Why would you even go to that dreaded place! It's as common as the thieves who work it!" Bella scalded, wondering how he could be that stupid! Although she wasn't extreamly angry – Edward still had hold of her hand.

"What?" He asked, laughing slightly as he looked confused.

"Peter Brook has to be the roughest market in this side of the country – I have no idea why you would go there." Bella exclaimed, annoyed that he thought it was funny.

"Peter Brook – I didn't go to Peter Brook." Edward laughed, looking at her like he questioned her sanity.

"What? Then where did you go to take so long?" Bella exclaimed, becoming annoyed again – if he took forever just out of leisure he was dead!

"I don't think I could tell you." Edward replied, slightly nervous now as he ran his hand through his bronze hair – eyes falling to the ground.

"Please?" Bella whispered, sighing heavily as he looked back up at her. She was fed up of not understanding.

"I –I went to Dwyer." Edward admitted nervously, not knowing how Bella would react.

"Dwyer? Why on earth would you go there?" Bella asked, both confused and alarmed now.

"I had to get Carlisle's things – his friend had moved to avid Lord Black. I found something why I was there." Edward replied, seeming embarrassed and lost for words – rare for Edward.

"What did you find?" Bella asked, her brow furrowing in confusion.

"I don't know how precious it is – but I found this." Edward replied in a rush of speech, turning and rummaging behind himself before turning back to Bella – a familiar silver object in his hand. Resting in his palm was an object that Bella thought she had lost forever.

"Where did you get this!" Bella exclaimed, snatching the object from his hand and examining it carefully – tears rimming her eyes.

"From a trader near the town – I suspected James wouldn't go back to Dwyer. A failed mission is death and Lord Dwyer wanted physical evidence. So he would of sold it for anything he could." Edward replied in a serious tone, watching as Bella stared at the object adoringly – a small tear rolling down her cheek.

"Oh, you shouldn't have done this – I am in your debt!" Bella cried, laughing because her tears felt stupid – she quickly whipped them away, smiling widely at him.

"No, it is I who should thank you – keeping James at bay like that. It was extremely impressive." Edward smiled, extremely please that Bella was happy.

"I must ask you though, it seems valuable to you – why?" He continued, not being able to contain the question any longer. It seemed valuable to her yet she handed it over so easily.

"It's- It was my mother's – it's the last thing she gave to me."Bella admitted sadly, holding the object even tighter as she looked up at him. Her smile was breath taking as tears rimed her eyes.

"Why would you give it away?" Edward asked, extremely confused. If it meant so much to her why would she just hand it over? It didn't make sense.

"Because –because – I can't tell you!" Bella suddenly exclaimed, fighting internally to contain her reason. She couldn't tell him – he had Tanya.

"Why?" Edward laughed, looking at her in a serious way, hoping that she would open up and tell him.

"Why does it matter so much to you? Why did you go to find this? Why would you get injured for it? Tell me!" Bella exclaimed again, seeming frustrated as she stood up – looking down on him.

"Bella I –I. It doesn't matter – you have it back now." Edward stuttered, slightly in shock by her reaction – she looked almost mad.

"It matters to me." Bella replied, her expression calming as hurt crossed it.

"You shouldn't dwell on things." Edward suddenly mumbled, blushing slightly as he desperately wanted to drop the subject. Why did he push these kinds of things!

"Are you calling me a dweller? All I am asking is why? Bella laughed, it was a nervous laugh as she continued to look confused.

"Isn't it enough that i got it?" Edward suddenly pressed, in a slightly cold tone – shocking Bella. Why was he being so defensive?

"Yes but I'm confused Edward –please tell me." Bella pleaded, she didn't think she was asking too much – but perhaps she was. But why wouldn't he just tell her why?

"I can't." Edward muttered, looking nervous as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Why?" Bella whispered – mostly a question to herself.

"Because it doesn't matter." Edward replied quickly, perhaps too quickly.

"Edw-." Bella began but was soon cut off. Edward quickly stood up and walked past her.

"Goodnight Bella. I'm sorry for my abruptness – but I'm tired." He stated quickly, stopping to look over his shoulder. Bella's heart stung at his words – like something digging into her chest.

"Don't just walk away from me." Bella exclaimed in an annoyed tone – this was it. She grabbed his arm and attempted to spin him around.

"I'm fed up of this! I'm sorry I didn't kiss you but you need to grow up!" Bella scalded once his eyes met hers – her full fury coming out.

"W- what?" Edward asked in a shocked tone. He didn't think she noticed!

"Oh don't play stupid with me – you know what I'm talking about. These last few days have been hell for me – the guilt is terrible so you can pack it in!" Bella exclaimed again becoming hysterical – tears streaming down her cheeks as she couldn't hold them back.

"Do you have any idea what it's like? Sitting here and knowing you're the reason for someone else's withdrawal! To act like everything is normal but to know it's not!" Bella continued, barely being able to stop – well it was building up for 5 days!

"Bella -." Edward tried to explain before she cut him off again.

"I have sat here for five day's feeling like the wrong end of a cow with accidentally rejecting you – then I hear about your proposal to Tanya. What are you doing – trying to depress me!" She finished, her breath heaving from her chest as she quickly whipped her tears away.

"Tanya?" Edward asked, completely confused now – when did that woman get dragged into this?

"Stop playing dumb!" Bella huffed, trying to walk past him before he caught her and brought her back to him.

"I'm not Bella I swear – what are you saying?" Edward asked, well rather begged for an explanation.

"I'm tr – I'm trying to. You know you're rude, arrogant and dismissive! You don't answer my questions but expect me to answer yours. I don't know what you want me to do!" Bella suddenly stated, completely fed up with the whole situation.

"What do you want me to do? That is your opinion." Edward laughed, deeply confused at what she was asking.

"It is my opinion but it is also the truth. I want you to stop being cryptic and tell me what you're going to do now." Bella sighed, rubbing her temple as she looked up at him.

"What I'm going to do now?" Edward asked, a small smile on his lips.

"Yes!" Bella huffed, looking at the floor.

"Right now?" Edward insisted, using a finger to pry her face up to see him.

"Yes." Bella whispered, just only realising how close their faces were.

"Right now I'm going to kiss you." He stated simply, making Bella gasp – but not in shock or discomfort. But in relief.

**Dum dum dummmmmmmm Keep reading and reviewing – tell me what you think! :D**

**Thanks**

**Ivy xxxxxxxxxx**


	15. Chapter 15

From the moment their lips met Bella's mind turned into a frenzy of different thoughts. She didn't know if she controlled her body anymore – she felt disconnected from it completely. Her hands slowly moving up Edward's chest, embedding themselves in his hair as she clung to him. Edwards arms wrapped tightly around her waist, eliminating the space between them. She felt like it had been too long since she last kissed him – but she never had kissed him! It felt natural and right, like this was meant to happen. Bella surprised herself by deepening the kiss, well she wanted to she just never thought she actually would. But from where she was standing – Edward wasn't complaining.

"What we got here then!" A very, very familiar voice boomed – making Bella jump 5 feet in the air before stumbling out of Edwards grasp.

"We got kissers!" Emmett bellowed, pointing and laughing as Bella turned crimson. She became even more embarrassed when Jasper stepped out of the wood next to him. Dropping a large pile of fire wood from his grasp.

"What?" Jasper asked, slightly shocked as he looked at Edward and Bella – highly amused.

"What are you two doing up!" Edward snapped, trying to change the subject to hide his embarrassment.

"Hello, it's nearly dawn. Obviously you too were too busy to notice." Emmett taunted, making Bella groan as her face was now on fire.

"Kissing a Lady in the middle of the night – tut tut Edward you should know better." Jasper laughed, deciding to join in on the taunting.

"Says the man who plans sun set walks with Alice." Edward quickly replied, deciding Jasper deserved some embarrassment.

"Sun set walks?" Emmett repeated the word like it was toxic, turning to look at his bother in disbelief.

"I do not!" Jasper lamely tried to defend himself. In the short second that Emmett was turned towards Jasper Edward through Bella a glance. He gestured with his head for her to make an escape while the banter continued. With one grateful smile she quickly departed, not turning around as she made for the cabin. That had to be the most embarrassing thing ever to happen to her! Although the reunion with Edward had to be the best – she wondered if there would be a chance to continue the reunion later on. What was she saying! Bella decided the best thing for herself was sleep – without another thought she slipped into bed again and wished for sleep. Dreams wouldn't be too bad either – she knew exactly who she would dream of.

In the morning Bella woke to find herself nicely tucked into bed, meaning only one thing – Alice was up. She craned her neck to see around the room but the little pixie was already gone. The familiar sound of laughter drifting in through the windows – it must be breakfast time. Bella deciding that she would have to deal with Emmett's banter sooner or later, so she was up and dressed in minutes. She felt happier in a strange way, her cheeks burning although she wasn't hot. As Bella began to ponder why a knock at the door caught her attention. She quickly darted to open the stiff door to find a smiling Edward on the other side.

"Good morning." He grinned, bowing his head ever so slightly.

"G –good morning." Bella stuttered in response, a smile spreading across her lips.

"I believe you left this." Edward continued in a very formal tone, producing a shall from behind his back. Bella's lips formed a small O as she completely forgot about her shall. She must have left it by the fire last night.

"Thank you – would you like to come in?" Bella smiled, taking the object gently from his hand as he nodded in response – slowly stepping inside. She had no idea what to do or how to speak to the man you had previously kissed. She was more concerned if her would kiss her again. She hoped so.

"Did, did you get a good night sleep?" Bella asked, walking over to the trunk in the far corner of the room and dropping the shall inside.

"O –Oh yes it was fine. I don't think there is such a thing as a good night sleep with Jaspers snoring." Edward laughed, making Bella smile as she walked back towards him.

"That makes two then – Alice is the most restless creature I have ever met!" Bella chuckled, straightening out her skirt.

"Us light sleepers never get it easy I tell you." Edward chuckled, nervously running his hand through his hair.

"Oh I know, perhaps we should sleep together – then it would be a decent night... sleep." Bella finished blushing scarlet – did she just say that? Edward's eyes snapped up to read her face – wide with shock.

"I- Erm.. I" Bella mumbled, her cheeks on fire as her eyes dropped to the floor. Oh God! The awkward silence that followed Bella's mumbling was worthy of its name. Bella just stared at the ground as she wished for a hole to appear and swallow her up!

"I..-." Edward began but stopped.

"Yes?" Bella enquired, begging for something to take the embarrassment off her.

"I- Well I was wondering if you would like to go for a walk." Edward mumbled, blushing slightly as he nervously looked at her.

"Now?" Bella enquired – a confused look on her face. Surly he wanted to run a mile after her previous comment.

"Yes, well you should probably eat first-." Edward began before Bella cut him off.

"Really I'm fine waiting for lunch." She laughed, taking any opportunity to prolong the meeting with Emmett. Also spending time with Edward was all she seemed to want to do now days.

"Very well -a walk it is." Edward smiled, completely understanding her reasoning although she didn't say it. Although still slightly embarrassed he decided to just shake it off – he still had to work on a way to kiss Bella again.

"Lead the way." Bella smiled, gesturing towards the door as he moved to open it. Today was going to be a good day after all.

"Has anyone seen Bella?" Alice asked the small group by the fire, sitting down next to Jasper with a frown on her face.

"No." Jasper replied, looking confused as he turned to see the small woman by his side.

"That's a point – has anyone seen Edward?" Rosalie interjected, looking around the camp for her brother in law – he was here a few minutes ago.

"Hmm so both Edward and Bella are missing? Looks like we did disturb something last night." Emmett laughed, rubbing his chin in an evil manor.

"What? What happened last night?" Rosalie quickly asked – what had she missed?

"Well, me and Jasper came back from collecting wood to find none other than out brother and the Lady in a very close embrace – kissing." Emmett grinned – smugness radiating off him.

"No." Rosalie and Alice gasped, a smile lining on their lips as they took this in. This was brilliant!

"I knew it!" Alice thrilled, practically bouncing up and down in her seat.

"Edward and Bella?" Esme asked – taking in the information.

"Oh yes mother – Edwards got himself a lady." Emmett smiled – getting a deadly glare from Jasper.

"He's going to kill you." Jasper warned, wondering whether Emmett remembered the threats that his beloved brother was throwing out last night.

"Oh please." Emmett chuckled – he believed he could take him.

"Fine – I just don't want to be there when you deal with Bella." Jasper continued – well he was right. Edward Emmett could probably take – Bella on the other hand made him gulp.

The walk with Edward was just what Bella needed. It was like an insight into everything that he was. Although she was disappointed that he hadn't kissed her again – walking with him was good enough. They talked about a lot of things as they walked, Bella never finding herself bored or uninteresting as they talked. Everything Edward said was interesting to her – strangely. He seemed so much like her, yet so different in the same sense. How he spoke about his family was how Bella always wanted to speak of her own. But she didn't feel jealous though – she was honoured that he was telling her. She did notice when he began to act slightly more macho – walking near to the water's edge because he thought the story of Alice falling in was funny. Which it wasn't! A 16 year old Bella jumping in after her pixie friend and ruining her dress with mud was not funny to bertha – the big woman pulling on her ear was not exactly humorous.

"Get away from the edge." Bella sighed, pulling on Edwards arm as he moved closer to the edge – a grin on his face. He knew he was annoying her.

"Don't push it." Bella warned but he just smiled, walking right on the edge now.

"I mean it Ed-." Bella didn't have to finish her sentence as the man standing next to her suddenly disappeared– a large hole in the bank where he used to be.

"Edward!" Bell shrieked, racing to the edge to see him looking shocked, completely soaked as he stood waist deep in the water looking up at her. Bella couldn't help the giggles that bubbled to her lips.

"Told you!" She chuckled, looking down at him. His hair was plastered to his face as he tried to push it away – only making Bella laugh harder.

"Can I have some help?" Edward laughed, just noticing how steep the bank actually was. Not to mention the fact that he was completely embarrassed.

"Okay." Bell giggled, kneeling down and leaning out with her hand to help him out. Edward took her hand but there was something on his face – something mischievous.

"Oh no." Bella gasped, trying to pull her hand back but only just noticing that Edward had a firm grip.

"Oh yes." He smiled and with one slight tug Bella was next to him – soaked to the bone. She was kneeling in the water, tottering ever so slightly as she tried to get to her feet.

"You imbecile!" She shrieked, pushing her hair out of her eyes – glaring up at him. The day might have been warm but the water was freezing! His laughter didn't make the situation any better.

"You knew the edge was dangerous." Edward laughed, thoughtlessly teasing her as she glared at him.

"Especially with you in the water." Bella growled, ringing her hair as she muttered curses.

"I'm sorry." Edward quickly apologised, trying to bite back his laughter. When the chuckles did escape his lips he was shocked to see hear Bella joining in.

"Your pathetic." She laughed, splashing him.

"Oh." Edward smiled, splashing back and making Bella shriek as trying to dodge the splash made her unbalanced. Edward was there, grapping onto her forearms to steady her – always laughing. It was when Bella looked up that he stopped laughing, his hand moving to her cheek as he smoothed her wet hair from her face. He moved both hands to cradle her face then, just looking into her eyes as he slowly leant forward. Beginning their 2nd kiss – hopefully an uninterrupted one.

"_**What did you tell him?**_

"_**That Dwyer is pulling the land apart to find her."**_

"_**Very clever – generous ladies can't deal with guilt."**_

"_**She'll be here by the end of the week."**_

"_**I don't get why you're so bothered James."**_

"_**Dwyer needs a body before he pays out – so I'll give him one."**_

"_**Why not just give him the camp?"**_

"_**Eliminating our little hiding place, I don't think so."**_

"_**So we just want the girl?"**_

"_**Just her, hopefully dead and ready to make me a lot of money."**_

I will update soon – sorry I know this bit is weird but I had huge writers block! Anywho I know exactly where I'm going from here – please keep reading and reviewing. Btw the last bit is a taster – just what is James planning? And can Edward save Bella before it's too late?

Ivy xxxxxx


	16. Chapter 16

It was a month now – well a month and 4 days to be exact. A month and 4 days since Bella first entered the camp. She had almost forgotten her old life completely – she felt like she could live like this forever. Watching Alice fall deeper in love with Jasper everyday as her own feelings grew stronger became stronger. For the first time in her life Bella felt a part of something. An important part as well. Everything mattered and everything was significant. Bella kept her relationship with Edward secret for the mean time although everyone sort of knew. Well Alice and Emmett didn't exactly help with the secret part. Bella loved how she loved him – although she wouldn't tell him. She felt that telling someone how you feel is like a nail on their own coffin. Could she get that close to someone or was she just bringing more pain to herself?

"You need to stop distracting me." Bella grumbled, breaking the kiss with Edward as she looked up at him.

"I would if you would let me." Edward laughed as he bent his head to trail kisses on her neck.

"Goodbye." Bella laughed, trying to worm out of Edwards arms as he continued to kiss her neck.

"Edward." Bella laughed, hearing his quite chuckle as he still held her. His breath tickling her skin and making her blush.

"Bella!" A confused Alice called, making Edward groan. Bella just laughed as she slipped out of his arms.

"Goodbye." She smiled, jumping up to peck his lips before she walked out from behind the cabin where they had been hiding. Alice was rushing around, standing on her tip toes as she tried to locate Bella.

"Yes?" Bella called, straightening out her skirt as a wide smile lit her lips. Alice immediately turned to see a blushing Bella advancing towards her. The abandoned cabin behind her seeming very suspicious.

"Do I want to know where you have been?" Alice asked, the wide grin on Bella's face answered that question.

"I'm here aren't I?" Bella laughed, stopping just in front of her small friend.

"Well since you are no longer _occupied_ can you get some water from the well? Esme asked me but you know I can't reach and I'm not in the mood for Emmett." Alice sighed, looking up at Bella with big sad eyes.

"Fine I'll do it." Bella smiled, she needed something to keep her mind off a certain someone anyway.

"Thank you!" Alice thrilled quickly hugging her waist before bounding away. Bella just watched her with a small smile before walking over towards the well, looking back only once to see Edward emerge from behind the cabin. Casually leaning against the wall as he watched her, wearing a smile that made her pulse instantly quicken. Blushing Bella shook her head and laughed at herself, looking down the well as she began to pull up the bucket. Once it was close enough she lent in and pulled it onto the side – pouring the contents into a smaller bucket by her feet. Bella didn't think she would have heard it if she'd been anywhere else. She looked up from the bucket and surveyed the camp – she was sure she heard it - A horse neighing? Bella just shook her head and continued with her work – classifying herself as insane. Once she returned the bucket to the well she grabbed the smaller one in both hands, clutching it to her chest – it was too heavy to carry by its handle. She was only a few feet away from the well when she hear it again – louder this time. The ground seemed to shudder beneath her feet.

"Bella!" A familiar voice screamed, making her head snap up in shock.

Bella quickly span around, dropping the bucket – fear shooting through her veins. A frenzied black horse was galloping straight for her. Bella gasped as her mind went blank, the distance between the animal and herself was too short to even move. She didn't know how it happened but in the next second something hard was knocking her to the ground. She gasped and closed her eyes as she heard the horse's hooves thunder past her ear. Her hands clutching at some sort of fabric as she tensed her body. There was a weight on top of her that she didn't understand – she quickly opened her eyes and gasped. Lying on top of her was Edward, his body acting as a protective cage around her as he looked at her face with concerned eyes.

"Bella are you alright?" He whispered, his emerald eyes gleaming with concern. Bella could hear everyone else's screams then – but they seemed distant.

"I – I'm fine." Bella stuttered, her breath coming out uneven as she watched him. Realizing that she was clutching his shirt tightly in both hands – she put everything into relaxing her hands.

"Are you sure?" Edward asked again – concern still on his face as he slowly lifted himself off her, his eyes never leaving her own. She just looked at him in confusion as she slowly sat up – both facing each other.

"I think so." Bella whispered still confused about what had happened. The others arrived then, Alice dashing to Bella's side as Edward stood up – Jasper Emmett and Rose not far behind.

"Bella, are you alright!" Alice cried, tears visible on her face as she landed next to Bella. Looking around in confusion – she was back next to the well.

"Where did that beast come from! Oh god it nearly killed you! Oh my it did! It did!" Alice sobbed, hugging Bella tightly as she continued to cry.

"I'm fine really Alice." Bella smiled, patting her friends arm as she tried to comfort her. Bella didn't know if she could breath yet. Bella's best attempts didn't work, Alice started ranting about the dangers of horses, releasing Bella's arm as she continued to sob. Bella instantly tuned the rant out as she watched Edward. He was just looking down at her with the strangest expression.

"Come on let's get her up." Jasper sighed, smiling kindly at Bella as he and Edward gently took a forearm each and pulled her to her feet.

"Ow." Bella groaned when one of her bones clicked uncomfortably – cramp shooting up her left leg.

"What is it?" Edward quickly stressed, soon followed by a panicked Alice as they both tried to read her expression.

"It's just cramp - I'll be fine." Bella laughed, their overreacting was humorous to her in this situation for some strange reason. Edward quickly through Jasper a glance that told him exactly what to do – Bella was known for downplaying things.

"Carlisle!" Jasper called, releasing Bella's arm and setting off in a random direction.

"Jasper!" Bella called, they were all dramatizing it now! When the blonde haired man didn't come back Bella turned on Edward.

"Edward really I'm fine. You're overreacting." She sighed, watching as he became almost angry.

"You were just nearly crushed by a horse – I think I have a right to over react." Edward replied, turning to see where Jasper was.

"Yes almost being the prominent word here." Bella replied with a large gust of breath. Something hit her then – a question that she couldn't answer.

"Bella -." Edward was about to begin before Bella lifted her hand – making him stop and look at her in confusion.

"Why would you do that?" She whispered to him, her eyes looking at where they had just been lying – bewilderment on her expression.

"Do what?" Edward asked, seeming also perplexed by the question and slightly angry by her lack of shock from the whole situation. Why was she always so calm?

"Endanger yourself like that." Bella replied, her eyes slowly drifting up to his face. He couldn't could he?

"Why wouldn't I?" Edward replied, looking at her as if the answer was obvious – did he? He couldn't!

"Edward, Emmett!" Jasper suddenly called from the forests edge where he had disappeared. Edward shot a confused glance at Emmett but he just shrugged.

"Wait here." Edward stressed, bowing slightly as he ducked out of the gathering – Bella just watching him as he walked away.

"Edward?" Bella whispered, not asking anything particular – she just understood now. Alice on the other hand interoperated the whole situation wrong. Alice linked her arm and patted it

"Not you – you need some rest. You might go to pieces any second!" Alice chirped holding tightly on to Bella's arm as she span her around and began walking towards their cabin.

"Rose?" Alice smiled kindly as Rosalie took Bella's other arm – waiting for a dramatic reaction. Nothing ever came though – Bella only turned once to look back at the smashed bucket on the ground where she should have been – he did!

"Alice – Alice I-." Bella stuttered, pacing around their small room as Alice sat mending in front of her. Alice was adamant not to let Bella out the room without reason – she was apparently injured. Truth was Alice just wanted to get some kind of reaction out of her.

"Yes?" She enquired, looking up at her friend in utter confusion. Rose had disappeared to find Emmett a few minutes ago so Bella needed fast advice.

"I think – I think-." Bella continued to stutter making Alice impatient.

"Hurry up!" Alice chuckled watching as Bella looked like she would explode.

"I, I'm in love with Edward Cullen." Bella sighed, burying her face in her hands and sitting down. Well that was a weight off her chest.

"Finally! I thought you were going blind or something! For god sake Bella if it took a mad horse to prove it too you he has a very dangerous life ahead!" Alice laughed, clapping her hands and smiling.

"You knew!" Bella gasped, how on earth – well it was Alice.

"Oh please, it was obvious!" Alice chirped, smiling widely.

"But –I, how?" Bella stuttered, confusion was not a big enough word to describe how she felt.

"Oh never mind – you have to tell him before he goes mad! You should have heard him to Jasper." Alice continued, a devoting smile crossing her lips as she spoke of Jasper.

"What! What did he say?" Bella asked, trying to sound casual but not succeeding.

"Go and ask him yourself! You have left it long enough." Alice smiled, smugness radiating off her as she continued to sew.

"But I don't know -." Bella was about to protest when the sound of a gathering came from outside – she could recognise one voice.

"Their back- will you just go." Alice sighed, rolling her eyes as Bella stood up – taking a deep breath before advancing towards the door. She quickly opened it and stepped outside; ringing her hands as she nervously crossed the clearing – heading for the gathering. She did notice when Jasper was walking towards her.

"In the cabin." Bella quickly stated as she walked passed him – not stopping for conversation. She had to find out what was going on. It was just fading into Twilight as Bella approached the small gathering, the sight of him made her gasp. Edward stood talking to Emmett, looking very concerned as his face was grubby and his shirt slightly stained with blood. The sound of her approach made him turn and smile at her – stepping away from the gathering.

"Edward? What happened?" Bella enquired, her eyes wide with shock as she looked over his appearance again.

"It's not mine." Edward smiled, pulling her away from the crowd as he continued to smile down at her.

"Then who's?" Bella stressed – what was going on! Edward looked slightly hesitant before he answered.

"The horse wasn't just a random occurrence – there was a man riding it. A blind man who was badly injured, Carlisle is looking at him." Edward confessed slowly – wondering how Bella would take it.

"Oh no." She gasped, her hand flying to her chest as she looked up at him – sympathy burning from her eyes.

"Shh, it's going to be fine." Edward smiled, his hand resting on her forearm as he continued to smile at her. The sound of someone approaching made Edwards hand fall as he turned to see Carlisle approaching the gathering – looking very tired.

"Carlisle – how is he?" Edward asked, mainly for Bella's sake.

"Still unconscious – His wounds look infected though. I'm going to have to run back to town for supplies." Carlisle yawned, stopping beside his son and running his hand through his hair.

"Father it's nearly night – the trails will be pitch black." Edward stressed, Carlisle would already know this but it was true.

"I know – but it is imperative." Carlisle sighed, the man needed help.

"Alright, I'll go with you – it will be quicker if there are more of us." Edward breathed, seeming confused by the idea but willing to help.

"Are you sure?" Carlisle asked, patting his son's shoulder.

"Yes – it will be fine. Emmett and Mike should come too – we can get back faster with more." Edward replied with a kind smile, making his father grin.

"Indeed – well assemble the men, I'm going to get the supplies." Carlisle sighed, turning to walk away before freezing on the spot and turning back.

"Oh Bella." Carlisle suddenly asked, looking at her curiously.

"Yes?" Bella smiled, seeming confused by his expression.

"I was wondering –if you could watch our mystery man while we are gone? Esme would but she is helping Carmen." Carlisle asked hesitantly, not wanting to push her.

"Father is that a good idea? We don't know him." Edward suddenly stressed. This man could be anyone!

"It's fine Carlisle." Bella replied, throwing a glare at Edward.

"Edward the man's blind." Carlisle laughed, wondering what had gotten into his son.

"Still I don't think -." Edward began but was cut off by the deadly look Bella was giving him.

"I'm sure I can handle one unconscious blind man until morning. Stop worrying about everything." Bella snapped, crossing her arms. She wasn't helpless!

"Thank you Bella." Carlisle chuckled under his breath – bowing from the conversation and walking away, still laughing.

"Why are you being so stubborn?" Edward enquired, slightly nervous of her reaction to the question.

"Why are you being so smothering? I can take care of one blind man Edward – for god sake I gave Jasper and Emmett a good beating up not 4 weeks ago!" Bella laughed, well it was true. He was being completely ridiculous!

"You're right – I'm sorry." Edward sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he exhaled sharply.

"When will you be back?" Bella quickly asked, trying to change the subject.

"Probably tomorrow morning – it won't be long." Edward smiled, knowing he would miss her.

"I guess this is goodbye then." Bella sighed, stretching out her hand to shake his own – the jesture made Edward laugh.

"No." He sighed, taking her hand.

"Just goodnight." He whispered, his eyes piercing her own as he quickly bowed his head to kiss her knuckles – her cheeks instantly becoming red.

"I –I." Bella stuttered, taking her hand back as she looked at the ground.

"Yes?" Edward asked, enjoying her discomfort.

"I –I better go and see to the... erm man – I will see you in the Moring." She smiled, bowing slightly as she walked away – heading for the abandoned cabin that now had light inside of it. She couldn't stop blushing – not with Edwards quiet laughter still behind her.

It must have been the middle of the night when Bella was awoken by the sound of whimpering. It took her a second to realise where she was. The dark and dusty cabin was not exactly a familiar location. She had fallen asleep only hours before when the man had seemed to settle for the night. He began to call out names, the distress in his tone making Bella's heart ache. Before she knew it she was kneeling next to his small mattress on the floor – not caring about her aching legs from sleeping uncomfortably.

"Shh– I'm here." Bella whispered, dipping her hand into a small bowl and placing a gold cloth on his forehead – holding his hand in her own. He was burning up, she didn't know if Carlisle would be back in time.

"W- Who are you?" The man stuttered, the words coming out in a slur.

"I'm Bella. Carlisle has gone to get some help for you." Bella whispered in response – trying to comfort the strange man.

"Bella?" He suddenly asked, seeming more lively now.

"Yes." Bella stuttered in response – what would her name mean to him.

"We used to have a pretty lady called Bella or so I was told. Isabella her full name was but she preferred Bella. Such a lovely voice." The man chuckled before it turned into wheezing.

"Where are you from?" Bella suddenly asked, he couldn't mean her – he couldn't!

"Dwyer m'am." The man spluttered, the name seemed painful to him somehow.

"Dwyer? How is everything there – how is everything?" Bella exclaimed, needing to know. She didn't know why it was so important but it was.

"Everything? It's hell on earth. The Lady went missing a month ago – Dwyer has ordered his guard the volturi to tear the land apart. Barely anyone is left behind after the raids. I was lucky to find the woods – I may be blind but I could still hear the screams." The man whimpered, squeezing Bella's hand as her eyes brimmed with tears. No!

"W- Why is he doing it? When will he stop?" Bella stuttered, it couldn't be true! He wanted her dead, why would he want her back! Why would he harm his own people!

"When he gets her back. He knows where she is now – kidnapped by bandits or something. He's coming to find her." The words hit Bella's chest like a thousand daggers. The "no" she screamed at herself mad her flinch. Staring down at the sick man in front of her – it couldn't be true. Bella knew then, she couldn't take that chance – she had to leave. She had to give herself up – it was herself or everything that meant more than the world put together. She knew it was the right thing – but could she do it?


	17. Chapter 17

Bella didn't know how long she stood there – looking down at the frail man who lay in front of her. She did notice when the candles went out and the room seemed to lighten slightly – sunrise. Bella flinched at the thought of morning coming – it meant Edward would be back. She knew it was wrong to leave the man... but she couldn't say goodbye. She had never been able to. She knew what it was like to realise someone wasn't coming back, perhaps thinking she had just run away was better. Thinking she was just doing what rich girls did? But she couldn't ignore the pain in her chest – searing pain that seemed to be splitting her in half. The man's sobs quietened as he fell back into sleep – if there was any time to leave... it was now. She had to pause with that thought, leaving sounded like the cruellest word at this moment.

"Just go." She whispered to herself, pushing away from the wall where she stood. Quietly advancing to the rotten door and opening it. She had to push herself to leave the small cabin, tears beginning to fill her eyes – she wouldn't look back. She kept her eyes on the ground as she crossed the clearing – praying that no one was up. It was the horses neighing that made her jump – spinning around to see the animal just standing in the dim light. The animal was still fully saddled from last night's events – well everyone had left in a hurry. Bella just stared at it before realisation hit – she needed the horse. If she was going to get away before the men got back she was going to have to move fast – one problem, she hated riding. She took a deep breath, panic shooting through her at the thought of the idea but she had no other option. She wasn't going to let anyone suffer because of her – she wasn't going to endanger the people she loved any longer. Loved? It seemed such a simple and harmless word but it was what she was running for now – it was love that she was sacrificing not her life. Bella took another deep breath clenching her fists as she approached the animal – stroking it once before climbing up onto its back. There was no sense of fear in the animal now, it was strange to think that something could change so much. Bella quickly turned the animal to face the abandoned path that she knew she had to take. It took everything she had to kick the horse into moving, it galloped off through the foliage faster than Bella expected. She closed her eyes and clutched tightly to the reins. She couldn't ignore it now, her heart bled as it begged for her to go back- to go back to safety, warmth and love. She couldn't do that though, she had to grow up now – she had to face her demons. She had to give him up.

The sun was fully up when the men strolled into the clearing, Carlisle with a small sack in his grasp.

"I better get this too him." Carlisle smiled, dropping his bow as he hurried over to the abandoned cabin. Edward sighed at the sight of the camp –it was a relief to be back. Edward saw Rosalie appear in Emmett's arms then, hugging him tightly.

"Hey rose have you seen Bella?" Edward asked, dropping his own weapon and stretching.

"Not since yesterday." Rosalie smiled kindly, turning to the sound of someone approaching. A nimble Alice danced to Jaspers side and just smiled at him.

"Alice?" Edward inquired, breaking the reunion momentarily.

"No, she left to talk to you last night – I haven't seen her since." Alice replied, seeming confused.

"Thanks." Edward replied, looking around the clearing in confusion – it was more than strange not to see her around. He quickly decided that she would still be looking after the mystery man. Edward stopped panicking for a second and walked to the cabin – stopping when he saw his mother exiting.

"Mother – is Bella in there?" He asked, begging for the answer to be yes.

"No darling she isn't – perhaps she went for a walk." Esme comforted, walking past him and patting his shoulder. Bella wouldn't go for a walk by herself – especially since Carlisle asked her to take care of the man.

"Y- yes perhaps." Edward quickly stuttered, panic shooting through him. Something was wrong here. Esme stopped to study his expression, concern growing on her face.

"Is father alright?" Edward asked in a casual tone – trying to stop the worrying look in Esme's eyes.

"Yes he's just helping our mystery man, I do hope he gets better." His mother smiled, her eyes gleaming as she spoke about Carlisle.

"We all do." Edward sighed, ruffling his hair as he let out a sign.

"Can I see him?" He enquired, Esme nodding in response. Edward didn't waist anytime, he quickly entered the cabin, immediately noticing his father kneeling next to the injured man.

"Ah Edward have you seen Bella? I wanted to ask her how his night was." Carlisle asked in his usual cheery tone – not needing to turn to know which son had entered the room.

"No I-." Edward began but was cut off by sudden wheezing.

"Bella?" The injured man asked, his brow dripping with sweat as his eyes remained closed.

"Yes, the woman who was looking out for you last night." Carlisle replied, smiling down at the man as he applied a cold compress to his head.

"L-Lady Isabella she reminded me of, so kind and such a lovely voice. They want her back now." The man muttered, seeming still unconscious. Edward and Carlisle shared a confused glance at the mans words.

"What?" Edward asked, his voice seeming as bewildered as he looked.

"The land is in turmoil – soldiers killing everyone, he told me!" The man coughed, his body tensing and twitching as if he was fighting off dark thoughts.

"Did you tell Bella this? Do you know where she went?" Edward quickly asked, she wouldn't take that well – she was already blaming herself. Edward knew he had to find her.

"S- she asked me." The man stuttered, seeming confused by Edwards tone.

"Perhaps you best find her Edward." Carlisle cut in – looking at his son with a worried expression. Bella was known for taking guilt exceptionally bad.

"Edward?" The man spluttered, the name seeming to wake something up inside of him.

"Yes?" Edward asked, not knowing whether the man wanted to ask him something or whether he was just repeating the name.

"Edward Mason?" The man asked, making Edward become both frightened and confused. Edward Mason was the name he used when he went to town – Cullen was black listed and everyone knew his father not him. How did this man know that name?

"Yes that's me." Edward replied slowly, becoming very cautious as he looked at his father who seemed also shocked.

"H-He, he told me to tell you." The man spluttered, a slight smile on his face as if he was happy to find Edward.

"Tell me?" Edward asked shortly, not knowing this man or anyone who would want to send him a message.

"He told me to tell you – he has her now." The sick man smiled, not realising what his words meant – just glad he had delivered them.

"Who?" Edward quickly replied, either the man was hallucinating or something was happening.

"J –James." The man coughed, the smile vanishing from his face at Edwards tone. It all clicked then – Bella was gone.

"Emmet, Jasper!" Edward roared, leaving the cabin faster than he knew possible.

"What is it?" Emmett asked, already standing because of the expression that Edward wore. Something was wrong.

"She took the horse." Edward muttered to himself, looking to where they had left the creature last night. He now stood in front of his brothers, looking down at the ground.

"What?" Jasper asked, bewilderment on his face at Edwards's urgency.

"Bella's gone – James sent the man here, that's why he's half dead."Edward explained in a rush of words, still trying to figure out what to do.

"Edward calm down we have to think about this." Emmett stated, gently placing his hand on his brothers shoulder but it was quickly shaken off.

"He's going to kill her Emmett! That's what he wants!" Edward stressed, their sympathy was wasting time!

"He just needed proof didn't he? Bella gave him that." Jasper replied in a confused tone – there was something else.

"No, he sold the locket at the nearest market stall when Dwyer turned him down. James needs a body for the reward." Edward stressed, his words making panic build up in his chest. They were wasting time!

"We better get moving then." Emmett said in a gruff tone, beginning to bustle around – loading himself with his bow.

"We'll take the east rout; we will beat her to Dwyer. It's the fastest way." Jasper stated, following Emmett's lead as he was soon ready to leave.

"How do you know she went there?" A small voice suddenly asked, it was so sad it made Edward turn. Standing behind him was a terrified Alice – her eyes dripping with tears as she looked up at him. She had heard the whole conversation.

"I-I don't." Edward whispered, his heart aching at the look on Alice's face –it was like Bella was never coming back.

"P-Promise me you'll bring her back. Please." Alice whispered, sobs ripping through her chest. She couldn't cope without Bella – she needed her.

"I will." Edward simply answered, a pat on his back telling him it was time to go. He turned slowly to see Jasper and Emmett ready to go. He didn't waste any time leaving the clearing – but he did turn back once. He turned back to see a lost Alice, just watching as they left. Her small hands where clutched to her chest as her tears continued to flow. Rosalie was standing behind her now – with almost the same expression. It all made sense to him then, Bella didn't leave out of guilt or stubbornness. She left because everyone here meant more to her than her own safety. She did it for them, she did it to help them.


	18. Chapter 18

Bella didn't know where she was going, her direction was all off but she knew to follow the path. Her plan soon evaporated when the path became nothing more than a mud trail, leading off in all directions. Had she come too far? How long had it been? She knew she had ridden through one night, and that was the night before last - or was it? She knew it was morning now - the rising sun was evidence of that, its light making the forest seem like it was on fire. Bella knew she had to stop, the horse was barely moving along and her legs were numb. She tried to dismount slowly but being the klutz she was it ended up into a dramatic fall, injuring her leg in some awkward way. I had only been one day and already she was falling to pieces. Her breathing was ragged but it wasn't from the exertion of the ride, it was from a worse pain. It was from the feeling of her heart slowly tearing every millimetre she stepped away from the place that she knew she was the safest.

"You're being ridiculous!" She huffed, the tears falling from her eyes without her knowing it. Bella wondered if it was from the pain in her leg but she dealt with physical pain fine enough - it was what she felt inside that was ruining her. She curled up in a ball that morning, too tired to even move off the small trail. She thought though, one little thing before she fell into sleep, why did she feel like this? It had only been a month! She had only known him for days, simple, single little days and yet she felt weak and deprived. It was ridiculous, it was pathetic and silly to put so much strength in these feelings but she did. She did and nothing that would happen now could change that. She remembered her mother's voice then, the memory that could calm down any ache or pain except this. "It's the first moment that counts, every other second is just a replay – a reminder of why you love someone." She had said once, and Bella knew exactly what she meant now. She had seen it in her father and mother, in Alice and Jasper – she had seen it happen but ignored it all her life. She knew it now. She was deeply and irrevocably in love with Edward Cullen. With that thought she fell asleep, realising it was too late and she had already lossed.

"Edward slow down, these tracks could be anything." Emmett huffed, jumping down from the small boulder he had just climbed over to find Edward looking at a set of tracks in the muddy forest floor.

"How many horses cross this way, travelling in this direction?" Edward replied calmly, examining the tracks for only a moment longer.

"All I'm saying is it's a big forest." Emmett shrugged, stretching his arms.

"Emmett!" Jasper growled, mainly at his brothers stupidity at not thinking about the negativity he was placing on the situation.

"What?" Emmett shrugged, looking completely clueless as Jasper rolled his eyes.

"She's going east, wearing the horse out." Edward confirmed, fixing himself before turning to his brothers.

"Edward – we've been on her trail for a day and a half. She should have fallen off by now." Emmett whined, hunger obviously getting the better of his mind. Jasper gritted his teeth as he watched the fury roll over Edwards's expression.

"Listen! She's not some high nosed princess! She knows how to ride and fight. She did this to protect all of us! I'll go on alone if you don't think saving her is worth the struggle." Edward replied, complete fire in his tone.

"Ah ha I knew it! You love her don't you!" Emmett laughed, making Edward even more angry but slightly embarrassed. This was evidence enough for Emmett.

"Woo! Jasper you're my witness Newton owes me money! Don't just stand there! Let's go bag a lady!" Emmett shouted, running ahead of both men as he followed the trail – much more enthusiastic now.

In the morning Bella didn't feel, she didn't think – she just rode. She didn't know where she was going or whether there was anywhere to go, or even if she would make it but she wasn't staying put. Her mind was her worst enemy now, and every second she thought only brought her more pain. It was hours before she heard the sound. The sound of laughter and chatter. At first she thought she had made it up, playing tricks on herself but it was too real. She span the horse around and headed into the far bushes, she ignored the twigs that scrapped her cheeks as she pushed threw – Gasping at what she found behind the thick foliage.

"W-what?" Bella stuttered slowly– looking out to the clearing in front of her. She recognised everything about it –it was Dwyer. There was no joy at this realisation, only ice slowly stinging her stomach. It was Dwyer, as peaceful and carefree as she had left it. The People bustling about putting up stalls ready for market day.

"Oh no." She whispered to herself, fear running through her entire body. Was it all just a mistake or did someone want her here? But who would want her here? Bella didn't need an answer to that Bella kicked the animal into backing up – turning quickly and heading back into the wood. She prayed it wasn't too late. She was a few feet back into the wood when it happened. Out of nowhere a large branch fell from a tree that the horse was fast approaching. The crashing of the wood made the animal rear up, Bella taken completely by surprise fell backwards. The impact she made with the floor cause the air to be knocked out of her lungs. She only had a few seconds to gasp for breath before the animal in front of her lost its balance and began to fall backwards – aiming straight for her. Bella gasped and rolled to the side, feeling how the damp forest floor shook with the horses fall. The animal was quickly up again – galloping off into the depths of the woods. Great so now her ride was gone! Bella groaned and quickly pushed herself up onto her feet – exhaustion and lack of food making the job much harder. Her head began to spin as she tried to clear her thoughts – she had to get out of here. Bella picked up her skirt and began to run in the direction that she had previously come from – trying to get out of whatever trap she was in. An upraised root had other ideas though. In all the panic she caught her foot and fell to the ground, scraping her hands and one side on her face. As Bella groaned into the damp moss, footsteps made every muscle in her body lock down.

"Going somewhere my lady?" A frighteningly familiar voice asked, the tone making a shiver run down Bella's spine. It took her a moment to push up off the ground, stumbling to her feet and backing up into a nearby tree.

"You!" Bella spat, staring into the face of the one man she never wanted to see again. James just smiled at her remark – stepping closer to where she stood as if he was examining her.

"Oh yes, me." He grinned, taking the last step that put him right in front of Bella.

"You got here faster than I expected – I'm impressed." He purred, picking up a strand of her hair and twirling it through his fingers. Bella tried to move but she was frozen with fear. She did it for nothing – she gave it all up for nothing!

"Get your hands off me!" Bella snarled through gritted teeth, anger coursing through her. She didn't know where she got the strength but she did.

"Oh I don't think so – it's nice to see the old man did his part. I love when a plan comes together." James continued to smile, slowly leaning in towards her – that was it!

"What!" Bella spat, crushing her body into the tree, trying to make some space between her and James. She was shocked, the old man wasn't lying! She knew the terror in his voice was genuine.

"Oh yes, tell a blind men anything and he will believe it – beating him up was quite messy. Did you notice how I got it just right, made it so he could still walk? I guess talent is wasted on some people." James shrugged, watching Bella's appalled reaction.

"You're cruel!" Bella replied through her teeth, watching for any slight movement that he might make.

"Perhaps, but not as cruel as you! Breaking poor Edwards heart like that, imagine when he comes here to find you dead." James teased, taking the step that cancelled out any space between them now.

"H-he doesn't know." Bella stuttered, James breath brushing her cheek now.

"But that's the beauty of it, I escorted my elderly friend right to the outskirts of the camp – I never knew horses to go that wild." James continued, his voice never failing with enthusiasm.

"H-he wouldn't know that!" Bella replied quickly, she didn't think – he could feel how she felt. Could he?

"I gave my friend a message, he knows and he's coming. He's probably furious! The way he looked at you was so... perfect. Although who wouldn't look at you like that – your stunning. I couldn't have planned my revenge any better!" James thrilled, his sickly smile creeping slowly onto his lips.

"This is about money, what are you talking about!" Bella shrieked, she didn't like this situation or James closeness but having him talking about Edward was unbearable.

"Your little lover boy got me tossed out from the camp, snitching to father dearest. Do you know what it's like running every day of your life!" James snarled, his bottomless eyes seeing right threw her.

"I guess that's what you call getting what you deserve, you bitter lowlife!" Bella snapped back, everything telling her not to antagonise him but she couldn't help it.

"Now don't get grouchy – I was nearly regretting this then." James smiled, his eyes twinkling with something that made a chill run down Bella's spine.

"You're not going to touch me!" She breathed, trying to put strength behind the words but she felt too weak.

"Really? Because I have one of these." James laughed, lifting a knife into her line of vision, Bella was more than afraid now, Her eyes widening with panic.

"That's the terror I like to see." James smiled, bringing the blade to gently stroke her cheek as he moved his lips towards hers.

"Get off me!" Bella screamed, her hand balling up into a fist and colliding with James face – he stumbled backwards a few feet, Groaning as he held his face. Bella wasn't slow to notice he had dropped his knife. She quickly stumbled away from the tree, moving as quickly as she could. Apparently it was not quick enough; hands seized her waist, pulling her back. Bella screamed out as she was harshly tossed to the ground – her arm bending awkwardly behind her. She didn't know she had hit her head until she tried to open her eyes and everything was blurred. She could feel an alarming amount of warm blood dripping down her temple as she rolled onto her back. Bella tried to breathe before she suddenly felt a wait on her. She cried out again as the weight crushed her arms to her sides – making pain shoot up her injured one.

"You're not getting out of this." James snarled, brushing the strands of bloody hair from her face. Bella could see then, he was on top of her, his legs acting as restraints on her arms as his hands slowly slid down to her throat.

"Get off me!" Bella cried, tears streaking her face as she bucked and turned her head away from him – looking hopelessly for a way out.

"You just had to make it messy!" He screamed, his hands fastening tightly around her neck as Bella wheezed for breath. This was real. She was going to die. James smile grew as Bella's fighting began to persist, her eyes becoming heavy as he glared down at her. The last thing she saw was the smugness on his face... but the last thing she heard was her name. Her name coming from the only lips she wanted to hear it from – Edwards.

Dum dum dummmmmmm... sorry about the long period of a cliff hanger. I was in the states for a month and had no computer. Please forgive me and please review – I still have an ending to write :D

Ivy xxxxxxxxxxx


	19. Chapter 19

"Erm, can anyone else hear..." Emmett was about to ask before a very strange sound echoed through the forest. They all stood still, waiting for any sound that might reveal what it was. They didn't have to wait long before a scream followed, setting their course.

"Bella!" Edward shouted, darting off in the direction of the sound as fast as he could. Emmett and Jasper were already behind him, finding it hard to keep up with their brothers pace. They thought it was impossible to move any faster but then another scream came and Edward was gone. He didn't exactly know where he was going; he was just running – praying that it was the right direction. His breathing was just becoming ragged when he could hear the definite sounds of a struggle. He pushed himself through the thick foliage and appeared in a small clearing. He didn't have to look around or move for right in front of him was James – with Bella's throat in his grasp.

"Bella!" Edward screamed, not waiting a second as he ran and flung himself on James. The force sent them rolling away from Bella. Fear coursed through Edward's veins as he couldn't hear her, she didn't call out or gasp. There was nothing to tell if she was still alive. Anger came stronger then as he gripped James throat.

"Seems like you're too late." He laughed, bringing his fist to collide with Edwards face. Although the blow knocked him on his back he didn't feel the pain. James was already on his feet watching him.

"Edward!" He heard his brother's call but his eyes were on James as he pulled a blade from its sheath and pushed himself to his feet. That made him nervous; he couldn't see where he dropped his weapon.

"I swear I'm going to kill you." Edward growled, lunging for James.

"You're not the type." He huffed in response, dodging the knife and punching Edwards face again. It was a flurry of fists and kicks then, Edward slicing James arm but the parasite didn't know when to stay down. He just looked at the blood and laughed, kicking out and knocking Edward's blade from his grasp – that didn't stop him. He ran straight for the man, seizing him by the throat and throwing him up against the nearest tree. The lunatic coughed out – smiling at laughing at the rage on Edwards face.

"She fought you know, I guess she was stubborn that way." The words hit Edward like a blow to the heart, the word "was" lingering in the air as he slammed James into the tree again.

"Got her crying though, so vulnerable and sweet." James laughed, trying to twist from Edwards grasp as his hands gripped his arms. That was enough! Edward grasped his throat like it was nothing, a twig in his hands. James seemed to panic then, actually believing he was going to die. He kicked out and struggled but nothing could distract Edward at this point. His grip tightened as he heard Emmett and Jasper break though the last trees. Emmett was at his side instantly, hissing words that didn't register in his mind.

"Edward! Edward leave him – let me and Jaz sort this." Emmett pressed, prying his hands from James throat. Edward heard him then, but he felt like he couldn't let go.

"Edward." Emmett stressed again but there was no change – it was like he wasn't present in Edward's mind. Jasper stepped in then, laying a firm hand on Edwards shoulder and saying the name that could only bring him back now.

"Bella needs you." Jasper whispered, freezing his brother in place. The name meant everything but he felt...numb. He was about to turn, eyes stinging with the tears he couldn't produce and tell his brother the truth. What he had accepted. Bella was dead. A sudden noise stopped him, if he wasn't waiting for it he wouldn't have heard it. But he was waiting for it. Hanging on to the slightest shard of hope. He heard Bella's sharp intake of breath. He released James, turning and watching as Bella's chest slowly rose and fell. Her eyes fluttered ever so slightly and Edward felt the relief flood through him. He was at her side instantaneously, looking down at her bloodied face. He gently swept her hair back and seized her hand, holding it tightly in his own.

"Bella? Bella can you hear me?" He called, watching as she turned toward his voice, her eyes opening ever so slightly as she slurred his name. He laughed then, a breathless sound of extasy at her response. She was alive. For how long though. Her head was bleeding badly and she had red marks all around her throat – her breathing seeming to be ragged and painful.

"We need to get her to Carlisle _now_!" Edward called to his brothers, gently scooping her up into his arms. He didn't care about the body his brothers were hiding. The fact that he didn't get to for fill his word. He didn't care about anything at that moment apart from the woman in his arms. Because she meant more than anything...he just had to tell her.

**General reaction? Whats going to happen? Please reviewwww!**

**Ivy xxxx**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Bella stood by the river; her feet were dipped in the icy water as she looked around her. She was standing on the small bank known as the drag in. It was twilight and the breeze was chilly by the water. She gripped her elbows and looked around; there was no one else around. The place was as decollate as it had always been. A slight hope pricking in her chest – she might see him. It was a childish thought, one she had gripped on to since his death – but she didn't ever want to let go. Her whole life flashed in front of her then, every feeling and thought seemed to warm her – shielding her from the chilling air. She drifted from memories of her parents and Alice to the recent memories of Edward. The warmth turned to fire in her chest and she knew. She knew she had to let go of this place. This was her limbo and she had to wake up. She had people who needed her now. She slowly walked backwards, pulling herself from the water and standing on the bank. **_

"_**Bella." A gentle voice called, making her close her eyes and smile. When she opened them, the sun was rising.**_

Bella's eyes fluttered and she groaned. Her whole body was aching, not to mention her head. She rolled over and lifted her hand to her forehead. What happened? She opened her eyes and realised she was looking at a very familiar dark thatched roof. She sat up, making herself dizzy but she had to see it. She was in her cabin, but no – where was James? She turned her head to examine the rest of the room. It couldn't be real. The smell hit her first – it had to be real. The room was dark, lit only by the slight fire in the corner – sending warmth through her veins – it was night time. She glanced around the room and tears filled her eyes – she was here. She took in a sharp breath and instantly regretted it, a sharp pain struck her side as her throat ached. There was movement from the far side of the room, just in the shadow of the fire. It was her hair she recognised fist – then her bright eyes.

"Bella?" Alice whispered, saying the words as if she didn't believe it.

"Hi Alice." Bella croaked in response, rubbing the tender flesh of her throat.

"Bella!" Alice cried

"Bella!" She squealed, running to the bed and flinging herself onto her knees just in front of her.

"Why did you do it! Why would you do it!" Alice sobbed, her eyes streaming tears as she clutched Bella's shoulders – staring right into her eyes. Her body was shaking with her sobs as she looked into Bella's eyes with an almost pleading.

"Alice I'm sorry –I...I." Bella whispered, her own tears flowing now as she suddenly forgot words – pulling her friend into her arms and crying into her hair. Alice's arms wrapped around her, they didn't move for a few moments. Bella reviling in the joy of seeing her again.

"I'm foolish and stupid! It was a trap! I'm s-so sorry." Bella continued to cry – releasing Alice and burying her face in her hands.

"Shh come on, your hear now – that's all that matters." Alice whispered, gently prying Bella's hands from her face. Bella took a moment to steady her breathing – her side was on fire. She slowly looked up at a smiling Alice, her lashes sill wet from crying.

"What happened?" Bella asked, realising her mind was blank – all she could remember was...James.

"I'll tell you what happened! You galloped off to sacrifice yourself, Edward, Jasper and Emmett raced after you only to find you half dead. Oh it was horrible Bella! You were so white, Carlisle said – he said he didn't know how severe your injuries were- he said you might not come back." Alice whispered the last words – not knowing how true they were.

"I'm here." Bella simply stated, snapping Alice out of the possibilities.

"Promise me. Promise me you won't scare me like that – ever again." Alice sighed, looking truly exhausted as the tears threatened to come.

"I promise." Bella replied, her words lingering in the air as a small smile lit her lips. She moved forward, burrowing herself in Bella's chest – holding her as if she might disappear. Bella ran her hand through Alice's hair – hating herself for upsetting her.

"How is everyone?" Bella asked casually, Alice knew exactly what she was asking.

"He came at first, every day – just sitting and talking to me. Then he stopped coming – h-he thought you wouldn't wake up." Alice whispered, the image of Edward snapping into her vision – his voice ringing in her ears.

"How long has it been?" Bella asked, the question tasting wrong on her tongue.

"4 days – 5 tomorrow." Alice stated simply although her voice was heavy. She had been counting every moment.

Bella didn't need to say anything else – what else could she say? She had hurt her so much. It was a few minutes later that Alice came out with it all as she climbed into bed next to Bella. Apparently Dwyer had accepted her death when James had shown up with the locket – revealing the reason for James persistence was his lack of pay. Body was better than an object. Lord Black had charged Dwyer for his losses, taking a wife even younger than Bella – that made her stomach turn. When Alice revealed how she knew it all a new pain racked through Bella. It was her heart. Jasper had told her on the day that Edward stopped coming. When they had run to town for supplies the night Bella vanished, Edward had called on an old friend to fill him in. Bella had been foolish indeed. She had been safe and thrown it all away. Alice's words began to mumble together as she fell asleep – Bella wide awake by her side, guilt rippling through her as well as pain. It must have been a few hours later when Bella pushed herself up, changing into a freshly washed gown before slipping from the room. She wrapped her arms around her as she slowly made for the fire – it was near dawn now, the flames fading to almost nothing. She just stood there – watching the fire as the wind whipped her hair around her. The warmth of the fire seemed to wrap around her, comforting her ever so slightly. As time slowly ticked away Bella thoughts began to wander, it was only moments later that she realised Alice would freak out to wake up and find her gone. As she turned to leave she was suddenly frozen in place – her eyes fixing on a figure just opposite her. He was staring at her in the strangest way, looking as if he didn't believe she was there. Bella's heart constricted at the sight of him – her breathing becoming ragged. She took a cautious step forward but he was already moving. Walking towards her in an almost daze, his green eyes intent on her face. He was in front of her then, a look in his eyes that Bella didn't understand – but she didn't care. She took the final step, eliminating any space between them. She didn't hesitate as she reached for his face, stepping on her tip toes and kissing him. The kiss sent a shock through her veins, but it was short lived – he didn't do anything. Bella pulled back, her cheeks flushed as she looked up at his face. He was looking at her with the deepest concern, his eyes shimmering in the early morning light. He slowly reached up, placing a hand on her cheek as she closed her eyes- the touch meaning everything. Her eyes began to water as she opened them again, a sob coming from her chest.

"I I'm so -." She couldn't finish as her lips were suddenly busy. Seeing the single tear roll down her cheek had set him off – Edward quickly gathered her in his arms, crushing his lips to hers. Bella clung to him, her fingers lacing through his hair – pulling him even closer. Edward deepened the kiss, holding her dangerously close as she sighed into him. Her whole body melting against his. She must have made a mistake when she thought the dull fire was warming. It held no competition to the pure fire that was rippling through her veins now. He broke the kiss first, gasping for breath as he leant his forehead against her own.

"You're here." He smiled, the sweetest smile Bella had even seen.

"I'm here." She replied, her hands touching his face – memorising every line as if she would disappear.

"I thought-." He whispered, a dark expression crossing his face as his voice faltered.

"I'm sorry." She sighed, another tear dripping down her cheeks as she took a deep breath – the words didn't seem enough.

"I thought of what I would say to you if I saw you again." Edward continued, holding her hands in his own as he pulled his head back to look at her. Confusion crossed her expression as she watched him – watching the pure joy light his eyes.

"What would you say?" She asked, her voice uneasy as she watched him.

"I would tell you that I loved you and you meant more than I could put into words or show you in a lifetime. To tell you this, to promise to never let harm befall you again... before asking you to do me the extreme honour of marrying me." Edward whispered, watching her face intently as her eyes began to water. Her heart stopping it's jiggered rhythm.

"I love you." She whispered, the words filling her with happiness as they left her lips.

"Is that a yes?" He asked, his eyes gleaming as a small smile lit his face.

"Tell me it again." She smiled, tears streaming freely now as he held her face and whipped them away.

"I love you." He smiled.

"Yes." She laughed, wrapping her arms around him – holding on with everything she had as she continued to cry. He was able to gently coax her arms lose, only to kiss her again.


	21. Chapter 21

1 year later

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was late night when Bella woke, the chill from the open window nipping at the bare skin on her back. She pushed herself further into the warmth of Edwards chest– feeling his arms tighten around her in response.

"You insist on having the window open." A familiar voice whispered in her ear, making a small smile spread across her lips.

"Are you complaining?" Bella asked, her voice slightly mumbled with sleep as she snuggled into Edward's chest.

"Not at all." He whispered in response, tightening his hold on her as he pulled the blanket up to cover her body.

"Hmm, what time is it?" Bella yawned, bringing her hands to rest on his chest.

"I think it's nearly dawn." Edward whispered in response, Bella could almost hear the smile in his voice. She was about to say something when he began to trail patterns on her back with his finger tips. Her thoughts instantly turned incoherent as she pushed herself up slightly and found his lips. The kiss was gentle at first – Bella knotting her hands in Edward's hair as she pulled herself closer to his body. He held her dangerously close as he rolled them over so he was hovering slightly above her body. Bella was about to say something when a quiet cry stopped her. Bella laughed breathlessly as Edward pulled back to smile at her.

"I'll get her." He sighed, untangling himself from Bella and getting up from the bed. Bella rolled over, leaning on one elbow and watching him as he tugged on his loose cotton pants and ruffled his hair. She smiled as he crossed the small room – the crying immediately stopped as he reached into the cot. Bella watched as he held the small bundle in his arms – always smiling. She bit her lip to hide her smile as he came back to the bed, getting in and laying Renesmee down between them.

"Hey." Bella cooed as she looked down at her daughter, a radiant smile lighting her face. Bella swept a small curl from Renesmee's forehead, as she admired her. She was 3 months old now and Bella could notice every difference in her. Bella knew her had cried because she wanted feeding but every time Edward picked her up from the cot and brought her to Bella she always fell asleep.

"She always does that." Edward laughed breathlessly, leaning on his elbow and looking down at her.

"And you love her for it." Bella whispered in response, loving how he never tired of making the small trip across the room every night.

"I love her for everything she does." Edward corrected with a small smirk – making Bella lean over and kiss him.

"I love you." She whispered, brushing her fingertips down his cheeks. He captured her hand in his own then, kissing it softly before bringing it back to his cheek.

"I can't imagine not ever loving you Bella." He breathed, making a chill run through her as she blushed. They heard a small yawn then and looked down at Renesmee again. Just at that moment Bella thought she had died – died and ascended to the highest heaven. She didn't believe she deserved to be this happy – but when she looked back up, Edward was still there. Where he had promised to always be as long as she lived – right by her side.

**-THE END **

**Well thank you for reading and especially reviewing! I loved writing this! If you didn't like the ending do tell me and I will see whether I can whip up something else. I just thought a little small moment would be nice. Well this story was inspired by Vanessa Carlton's song Heroes and thieves – check it out :D Well just another big thank you and I hope to see you all soon in another story **

**Ivy xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	22. Chapter 22

**Announcement! **

I'm writing a continuation of this story. Mainly because so many blanks have not been filled in – plus I left like half the cast list out. So my next story will be a continuation of **Heroes and thieves** set 18 years later. There's going to be new characters introduced and hopefully a good plot sooooooo I shall get to work and hopefully see you all soon :D

Ivy xxxxxxx

Btw it's going to be called - **Uninvited**


End file.
